<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Worth of Freedom by AzraelGFG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861988">The Worth of Freedom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzraelGFG/pseuds/AzraelGFG'>AzraelGFG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual Non-Consent, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Joffrey Baratheon is His Own Warning, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Sandor Clegane, POV Sansa Stark, Period-Typical Sexism, Protective Sandor Clegane, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, SMUTTY SMUT, Sansa is 16, because Joffrey is a bastard, for the sake of my mental health, medieval traditions, sansan, set around the time of BBWB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:33:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzraelGFG/pseuds/AzraelGFG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>By a fortunate turn of events in the tide of war Sansa is given the chance to leave King's Landing and return home to her family. While Lord Tywins orders are clear that Sansa has to be exchanged in order to get Ser Jaime back, Joffrey has something else in mind. And Sansa plays an essential role in this public insult to humiliate the North and House Stark one last time...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sandor Clegane &amp; Sansa Stark, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>196</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sandor I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sandor had no idea what was going on or what had changed, but it had to be something urgent if the old lion had come to King’s Landing himself, only accompanied by his guard and his brother Kevan. For the other members of House Lannister that had their place in King’s Landing, it had been a surprise for sure. Cersei and the Imp were talking nervously with a quiet voice in the small council chamber as they awaited Lord Tywin’s arrival. Sandor stood at the wall behind Joffrey’s seat and watched the other members of the small council.</p><p>Littlefinger and the Spider were having one of their starring contests who would look away first, while Pycelle looked like he was going to fall asleep at any given moment…or shit himself…or both considering his age.</p><p>Joffrey looked bored as always. When Kevan Lannister had told them that his brother awaited them in the small council chamber Joffrey had just been on his way to Sansa Stark to play one of his sick games once more.</p><p>“Why do we have to be here mother?” Joffrey asked bored. “I have different things to do, like planning how to punish uncle Stannis when I crushed his army.”</p><p>The Imp looked like he wanted to say something, but he didn’t get the chance, because the door of the chamber flung open and Tywin stepped in followed by his brother. Even with his age, Lord Tywin still managed to demand respect by his appearance and Sandor caught himself standing a little tenser now that the old lion had entered the room.</p><p>Lord Varys, Littlefinger, and Pycelle of course started a tirade of empty praises how much appreciated Tywin’s presence was, but the Lord of Casterly Rock wouldn’t have anything of it.</p><p>“Keep your empty words and listen up, because I will leave as soon as I am done with telling you this because it seems it is necessary to come here on my own so that my orders are executed to my wishes,” Tywin said frostily before taking a moment to think about his next words. “I offered peace to Robb Stark and he accepted.”</p><p>“No! I won’t allow it. We don’t make peace with the damn Starks we crush them. So, leave and do your job. Your King orders you to bring the head of Robb Stark!” Joffrey yelled and his voice hitched.</p><p>“This is just for your information and no negotiation since you all here obviously failed at ruling this kingdom. The only reason I don’t allow your foolishness to be your downfall is that you are of my blood,” Tywin said and Joffrey sat down.</p><p>“Father, is the situation this bad for us?” Cersei asked carefully.</p><p>For the first time in his life, Sandor saw something like uncertainty in Tywin.</p><p>“Robb Stark has beaten us at Oxcross and roams freely in the Westerlands. We are cut off from resupply and fresh troops from the Rock and with Stannis having the Tyrells on his side, we are currently highly outnumbered. At the given moment we can not fight Stannis in the South and the young Stark in the Westerlands.”</p><p>It seemed to Sandor that Cersei and Tyrion only understood the gravitas of the situation now.</p><p>They had heard that Stannis had brought the other Stormlords on his side after the sudden death of his brother Renly, but Varys and Littlefinger’s spies had all reported that Stannis was sailing directly to King’s Landing, but instead, he had marched west and beaten a surprised Tyrell army near Ashford. Reports said that Mace Tyrell had been taken prisoner by Stannis and that the Tyrells had then sided with Stannis under the condition that Ser Loras would marry princess Shireen after Stannis had taken the throne.</p><p>So far Stannis had not begun his march towards the capital, but hat was only a matter of weeks, but so far Cersei and Tyrion had expected that Tywin would come to their rescue.</p><p>“So either we make peace with the Starks and deal with them later when we are ready, or we fight both enemies at once and risk the complete defeat,” Tywin said. “This peace will hopefully give us time to deal with Stannis.”</p><p>“What do we get out of this peace?” Joffrey asked arrogantly, obviously still not able to grasp how close he was to die either through the little bird’s brother’s or Stannis’ sword.</p><p>“You get to hopefully keep your crown in the long run, even though I don’t know why that should be a good thing, since you and the stupidity of your mother and small council are the reason we are in this whole mess. Killing Ned Stark like a little thief, instead of sending him to the Wall…” Tywin said coldly. “And I get my son back.”</p><p>“Jaime?” Cersei asked with hidden excitement in her voice that made Sandor roll his eyes. He knew that the rumors about her and Jaime were more than just true.</p><p>“Robb Stark will give us Jaime and in return, we will give him his sisters and their family sword,” Tywin explained. “And for now, at least the North and the Riverlands will be an independent kingdom.”</p><p>“No, I won’t accept this!” Joffrey said.</p><p>“This is no negotiation where anyone gets what he wants!” Tywin yelled making Joffrey jump.</p><p><em>Well, you will get your golden son, that all you want</em>, Sandor thought amused.</p><p>“Your grace, give him the North, at least for now. Let them think they are safe and when the time comes, we take it all back and punish the traitors,” Littlefinger suggested to Joffrey who smiled at the thought.</p><p>“Yes, we will have their heads when the reckoning is coming,” Joffrey said. “But Sansa will stay. She is mine and I can do what I want with her, especially now that the bitch’s cunt has finally started to bleed.”</p><p>“I assume she is still a maiden? I got word that there was an incident during the riots a few weeks ago?” Tywin asked coldly directed towards Cersei.</p><p>“Yes, of course, father, she is a timid little thing. When she flowered I had her examined by the Grandmaester.”</p><p>Tywin turned to the old shit.</p><p>“Lord Tywin…I…I can confirm that her maidenhead is indeed intact and she remains unspoiled,” the old man said and Sandor felt his stomach turn at the thought of this disgusting old shit’s fingers on the little bird. Everyone in the Red Keep knew that the maester liked to overstep his boundaries when examining women, especially young women.</p><p>“Good that Clegane was there in time to save her during the bread riots,” Tyrion said and lifted his cup towards Sandor.</p><p>Tywin turned to him and examined him from head to toe with a glance.</p><p>“At least someone here has his wits together. Where is the other Stark girl?” he asked and nobody answered. Cersei and Tyrion exchanged nervous glances, while Varys and Littlefinger tried to avoid any eye contact. “Where is she?”</p><p>“Father…” Cersei started and Tyrion was quite amused because this was completely on Cersei. “We don’t know.”</p><p>“What do you mean you don’t know?”</p><p>“She is nowhere to be found since…”</p><p>“Since the gold cloaks massacred the Stark household,” Tyrion finished quite amused hiding his smile by taking a sip from his cup.</p><p>“I ordered Baelish and Varys to find her,” Cersei tried to defend herself and blame someone else.</p><p>“And?” Tywin asked.</p><p>“My little birds unfortunately haven’t heard anything of her,” Varys said.</p><p>“Neither did my informants,” Littlefinger added. “It is like she has vanished into thin air.”</p><p>“Maybe she escaped,” Kevan suggested.</p><p>“She better did, at least that is what I am going to tell the young wolf, when we sign the peace treaty and he hands over Jaime,” Tywin said and turned to the small council again. “You better pray that he will believe us and not think we killed her and just want to hide the murder from them.”</p><p>“If we are lucky, she is dead in flee bottom anyway,” Joffrey said. “I still don’t accept that we hand over Sansa that easily. We should keep her as a hostage. They can get the sword. It is more worth than a girl anyway.”</p><p>“She will be handed over. A delegation of high Lords is already on the way to take her and the sword back to her family and I will now leave to meet with the young wolf and hopefully return in time before Stannis decides to come here and take your <em>throne</em>,” Tywin said directed to Joffrey. “And I expect you all to make sure that this will go without any trouble.”</p><p><em>Keep Joffrey under control</em>, was the true message Sandor heard between the lines.</p><p>Tywin and Kevan left without another word and the room remained silent after the door closed until Tyrion spoke up.</p><p>“Well, I am going to tell Sansa the news then that she will go home,” he said and left.</p><p>Joffrey jumped up from his chair and quickly left the room and Sandor walked behind them. Sandor knew that Joffrey was boiling on the inside.</p><p>“Peace without consulting his King,” Joffrey said. “If he wasn’t my grandfather, I would have his head right now. This is treason, don’t you think hound?”</p><p>“You are the king,” Sandor simply rasped. He knew that this was most often the best answer than a yes or no.</p><p>“Exactly and a King can do as he likes and sooner or later my grandfather will learn that too.”</p><p>Sandor didn’t further listen to Joffrey raging about his grandfather. He just walked silently behind him was deep inside glad that the little bird would finally be free of Joffrey and go home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sansa I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sansa couldn’t believe the words Lord Tyrion had just told her. At first, she had feared that it was just another call from Joffrey to torment her once more, or even worse, punish her publicly for something her brother had done like he had done after Oxcross.</p>
<p>“Yes, Lady Sansa,” Tyrion repeated. “You are going home. Some of your brother's Lords are already on the way to pick you up and escort you back to your family.”</p>
<p>Sansa sunk on her knees and felt the tears run down her cheeks.</p>
<p><em>It’s over</em>, she thought. <em>It is finally over</em>.</p>
<p>She regained her composure and saw Lord Tyrion standing away smiling warmly at her.</p>
<p>“I apologize for this,” Sansa said and dried her cheeks.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry Lady Sansa. No need to hide the happiness to go home and be free of Joffrey from me,” he said. “But I advise you to keep your true feeling for you just a little longer and then you are free of Joffrey and my sister.”</p>
<p>“I understand. It…it was just so sudden. I already started to give up my hopes to leave this place.”</p>
<p>“I know my lady. It was quite surprising for us as well and as you can imagine Joffrey wasn’t too happy when my father ordered him to hand you over, so I recommend that you try to stay out of Joffrey’s way till your escort arrives.”</p>
<p>“How long will they take to arrive?” Sansa asked. She couldn’t stay away all the time. Joffrey would notice that and send for her.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, unfortunately, but they are already on their way according to my father, so I imagine they will arrive soon. I will do my best to keep Joffrey busy by asking for advice when I plan the defense of the city. It will weaken our chances to survive, but it will at least give you time without worrying about my evil nephew.”</p>
<p>Tyrion laughed and Sansa smiled.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Lord Tyrion. You have been one of the few good people here,” she said.</p>
<p>“I am no good person, my lady. You are a good person and you didn’t deserve anything that happened to you here,” he said. “I only wish I could have done more.”</p>
<p>“You did more than most people here for me,” Sansa said. “I will tell my mother about everything you have done for me.”</p>
<p>Lord Tyrion took her hand and kissed her knuckles before he took his leave. After the door was closed Sansa took a deep breath and just started to laugh. Her prayers had finally been heard and she was about to leave this damn place.</p>
<p>Her laughter stopped when someone knocked on the door.</p>
<p>“Yes?” she asked and smoothed her dress.</p>
<p>“My lady, it’s me, Shae.”</p>
<p>Sansa sighed in relief.</p>
<p>“Come in.”</p>
<p>Shae entered with a tray of food for lunch.</p>
<p>“Shae, I am going home. Lord Tywin has ordered it,” Sansa said excitedly.</p>
<p>“I know my lady,” Shae said happily. “Word has already spread between the servants that you will be exchanged and the old lion gets his golden son back.”</p>
<p>“I am going to miss you,” Sansa said and hugged her handmaiden.</p>
<p>“I am going to miss you too sweet girl,” Shae said. “You should eat lunch and then I’ll help you pack your belongings.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think I have that many things left from my arrival. All the dresses I brought with me have either been destroyed or are too small and else I only have my brush and the doll left father gifted me.”</p>
<p>“Well, then you just tell me what you are going to do first when you are back with your family, while I brush your hair.”</p>
<p>“That sounds nice,” Sansa said and took her seat at the table to have lunch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p>In the evening she laid awake thinking how it will be when she returns to her mother and brother. It has been more than two years since she had last seen them. Would they be surprised how much she had grown in that time? How would Robb look like?</p>
<p>Would they hate her for what had happened to her father? After all, she had been the one to go to Cersei and tell her about the plans her father had to send them back North. Would Robb hate her for the letter Cersei had urged her to write to appease Robb and make him bend the knee?</p>
<p>No. They certainly wouldn’t hate her for it, wouldn’t they? After all, Robb had continued the war, even after their father had been murdered and now made a deal with Lord Tywin to exchange her for Ser Jaime.</p>
<p>She thought of the people she would miss when she would return. Shae for sure as well as lord Tyrion. But Clegane as well. In his way, he had also helped her and tried to protect her from Joffrey’s cruelties.</p>
<p>He had been the one to stop her without alerting Joffrey when she had tried to push him off the battlement. He had lied for her at Joffrey’s tourney to save Ser Dontos. He had wrapped her in his cloak when Joffrey had ordered Meryn Trant to strip and beat her. He had also been the only member of the King’s guard who had never raised his hand against her. And he had been the one to rescue her when she had nearly been raped during the bread riots when no one else had come after her to save her.</p>
<p>She had to go to him and thank him for everything he had done for her. Sansa got up from her bed and quickly dressed in a simple dress before taking her cloak.</p>
<p>She opened her door and looked in both directions to be sure that nobody was around before she quickly left her room and made her way to the godswood.</p>
<p>Sansa had no idea where his rooms were located and she could hardly ask anybody because it would raise more than one question why she was looking for Clegane and she couldn’t dare to make a mistake that would nullify her exchange. So far, he had always found her when she had sneaked into the godswood and she hoped this time he would find her again, making her plan way easier than walking through the Red Keep in hope to run into him.</p>
<p>She entered the godswood and spoke a quick prayer at the weirwood for her safe return before she made her way back to the room. As she turned the last corner to the corridor where her room was located, Clegane was already waiting for her.</p>
<p>“The little bird went praying again,” he rasped. He taking a sip from the wineskin in his hand. “No need to pray any longer little bird. You are going home. Or were you praying for all our deaths?”</p>
<p>He came closer until he was right in front of her.</p>
<p>“Tell me, little bird. Did you pray that Stannis kills all of us after you are safely back in your nest in the north?”</p>
<p>“No of course not. I only prayed for a safe journey,” she said. “And I hoped to find you.”</p>
<p>“Why would you do that?” he asked taking another sip.</p>
<p>“I wanted to thank you.”</p>
<p>“You already thanked me girl for the time I saved you during the riots.”</p>
<p>“Not only for this time. I am leaving and I want to thank you for all the times you helped and saved me. I know you think me just a stupid girl, but I noticed what you have done for me to save me from Joffrey’s wrath, protect the last bit of dignity I had left when Ser Meryn beat me in public, and for not beating me in general.”</p>
<p>“No need to thank me,” he rasped and looked to the ground. “I could…should have done more.”</p>
<p>“You did enough,” she said. “Even though you are no knight, you behaved knightlier than any of them…<em>Ser</em> Sandor.”</p>
<p>“No ‘ser’ little bird. Never a ‘ser’,” he rasped, but not unfriendly like he had usually when she had called him a knight.</p>
<p>“For me, you are <em>my true knight</em>,” she said. “Have a good night.”</p>
<p>She took his hand and gave him a quick squeeze before she entered her room and locked the door. She got back between the sheets and quickly fell asleep dreaming of home and happier times.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sansa II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>***Mild Trigger warning for this chapter***</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day she had prayed for so often had finally come. Scouts hard reported a host under the banner of the direwolf approaching the city. It was around midday and yet nobody had called for her to come. Sansa forced herself to stay calm. What use had it no to get into panic. She just had to wait. Shae tried to distract her by saying that the men of her brother were probably checked at every gate to make sure they couldn’t try to kill Joffrey.</p>
<p>Shae was right. There were dozens of reasons why they hadn’t called for her yet. Sansa took a few grapes from the table and ate them silently while looking out of the window over the blackwater bay.</p>
<p>“My lady, my lady,” Shae called as she came into the room out of breath. “My…lady…my lady…they just rode into the courtyard.”</p>
<p>“Who are they could see the banners?” Sansa asked excitedly.</p>
<p>“I don’t know the banners, but one of them was the tallest man I have ever seen. Nearly as tall as the Mountain for sure.”</p>
<p>“That must be Lord Umber,” Sansa said excitedly.</p>
<p>Someone knocked on the door.</p>
<p>“Lady Sansa?” Lord Tyrion called from the other side.</p>
<p>Shae opened the door and Lord Tyrion entered the room.</p>
<p>“Lady Sansa,” he said smiling. “Your presence is requested.”</p>
<p><em>Here we go</em>, Sansa thought as she followed Lord Tyrion to the throne room.</p>
<p>As they entered the great hall, she could already see that three lords in northern armor stood in front of the Iron Throne. Cersei, Lord Baelish, Lord Varys, and Grand Maester Pycelle were standing left and right of the throne with the King’s guard standing in line in front of the throne.</p>
<p>They turned around and Sansa immediately recognized Lord Greatjon Umber, Lord Galbart Glover and the third lord turned out to be Lady Maege Mormont.</p>
<p><em>Robb has sent the three most loyal houses</em>, Sansa thought.</p>
<p>“There she is,” Joffrey said sitting bored on the throne.</p>
<p>“Lady Sansa, are you unharmed?” Lord Umber asked.</p>
<p>“She is, don’t you have eyes in your head?” Joffrey said.</p>
<p>“I didn’t ask you, you…” Lord Umber grumbled, but Lord Glover put his hand on his shoulder to stop him. “Enough Jon, you know what King Robb told us.”</p>
<p>“Aye, you are right.”</p>
<p>“Lady Sansa tell them how good you were treated here despite the treason your father and brother committed,” Joffrey urged her and Sansa wanted to reveal everything, but she had to lie as always in this damn city.</p>
<p>“I was treated well. I don’t have any complaints,” Sansa lied. “Queen Cersei and King Joffrey have always treated me with the highest respect according to my rank.”</p>
<p>Cersei seemed satisfied with the answer and Joffrey just grinned.</p>
<p>“We now take our leave,” Lord Umber declared.</p>
<p>“No, I don’t think so,” Joffrey said and came down from his throne. “It would be a shame if I don’t offer you to stay as guests for at least one night. You northerners are all about hospitality, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>The northerners exchanged looks uncertain how to answer that, as did the small council.</p>
<p>“I fear we must decline,” Lord Glover said. “King Robb ordered us to bring his sisters back to him along with Ice. So where is Lady Arya?”</p>
<p>“We don’t have her, unfortunately. She hadn’t been seen since Ned Starks rebellion,” Lord Baelish said.</p>
<p>“Lady Sansa?” Lord Umber asked.</p>
<p>“It is true. My sister hasn’t been seen since the day King Joffrey’s reign started.”</p>
<p>“Be it as it be, hand us over Lady Sansa and Lord Starks sword and we leave this place,” Lord Glover repeated.</p>
<p>“And I insist you must stay as my guests,” Joffrey again said. “I am the King and I get my will.”</p>
<p>“You are not our king,” Lord Umber said.</p>
<p>“I am everyone’s king you rebellious scum!” Joffrey yelled. “My grandfather gave you some spare time by making peace with you, but someday I will have your heads and burn the North to the ground!”</p>
<p>“You can’t harm us or Ser Jaime will die. King Robb will only hand over the Kingslayer when he knows we left King’s Landing unharmed,” Glover said.</p>
<p>“I won’t harm you. You are my guests and I am not the Mad King who burned people alive, though I can see why traitors deserve this.”</p>
<p>Sansa stayed silent and hoped that Joffrey would now be satisfied and just let them go.</p>
<p>“You are free to leave as it was agreed between the Hand of the King and your imposter king,” Joffrey said.</p>
<p>Sansa sighed in relief.</p>
<p>“There is only one more thing before you can leave,” Joffrey declared. “Lady Sansa is still the property of the crown till we hand her over to you and it would be a shame if Lady Sansa’s stay here would have been for nothing. A husband is the slightest gift I can give her and it will remind your traitor king and his slut of a mother who has the true power in Westeros.”</p>
<p>Sansa felt her stomach turn.</p>
<p>“Joffrey, no, stop it,” Cersei said and Tyrion tried to calm him as well.</p>
<p>“Ser Balon, take my mother and the Imp to their rooms,” Joffrey ordered and the kingsguard knight dragged Cersei and Tyrion out of the throne room. “Kingsguards put our guests into chains,” Joffrey ordered and the northern nobleman tried to resist, but without weapons, they hardly had a chance to resist.</p>
<p>“This is a scandal! You have no honor!” Umber yelled.</p>
<p>“What do you expect from an incest bastard!” Mormont said.</p>
<p>Only when the northerners were in chains Joffrey dared to approach her.</p>
<p><em>Coward to the end</em>, Sansa thought.</p>
<p>“So Lady Sansa, who would make a good husband to you?” Joffrey said. “Oh, I know. Hound! How about you. You serve me so long I think it’s time I give you a hole to bury <em>your</em> bone into,” Nobody laughed except Joffrey and Baelish.</p>
<p>Sansa looked at Clegane.</p>
<p>“No thank you, your grace,” Clegane said.</p>
<p>“See?” Joffrey said to Sansa. “Not even my dog wants the daughter of a traitor.”</p>
<p>“This is a farce,” Lord Glover said.</p>
<p>“Well, if the Hound doesn’t want to marry you maybe…Trant how about you?”</p>
<p>Sansa yelped.</p>
<p>“No?” Joffrey asked.</p>
<p>“He can’t marry he is a member of the Kingsguard,” Pycelle threw in.</p>
<p>“Is it a good idea to ignore Lord Tywin’s orders?” Varys said.</p>
<p>“I don’t give a shit what my grandfather wants.”</p>
<p>He turned again to Sansa.</p>
<p>“Grand Maester Pycelle might be senile, but he is right, Trant is a member of the Kingsguard. Hound you never swore the oath so you will have to marry her,” Joffrey declared. “Get a septon.”</p>
<p>Baelish left the throne room.</p>
<p>“I guess now you are sad that you won’t get to marry me, but instead just a wild dog,” Joffrey said.</p>
<p>“Yes, your grace,” Sansa said and wrung her hands. She had to focus not collapse on the floor crying. Her knees were shaking that she feared they would fail her at any given moment.</p>
<p>Baelish returned with the septon of the Red Keep.</p>
<p>“Let’s get this over with, I guess Lady Sansa wants to get home and she will only leave this place as a married woman,” Joffrey said. “Of course, I will replace your father since he died the death of a traitor.”</p>
<p>“This is ridiculous,” Maege said and fought against the chains. “Don’t do it my Lady Sansa.”</p>
<p>“Lady Mormont,” Sansa said. “If this is the only way to leave this place I am ready to get married.”</p>
<p>“Spoken like a true daughter of the North,” Lord Umber said.</p>
<p>“More like the daughter of a traitor,” Joffrey said and linked his arm with hers.</p>
<p>The ceremony itself was truly a farce. The northern noblemen stood left of the Iron Throne with the blades of the kingsguard at their throats and the remains of the small council stood right of the throne. Joffrey led her to the septon where Sandor was already waiting for her. For Joffrey, this was all just a huge amusement. One last time publicly shaming House Stark.</p>
<p>Sansa kept her composure as they both spoke the words that would bind them in the eyes of the gods and men and when the septon declared that Sandor was now supposed to kiss her he gave her a quick kiss and it was over.</p>
<p>She was a married woman.</p>
<p>Sansa saw that Sandor felt as uncomfortable as she at that moment.</p>
<p>“Is this farce over?” Lord Umber said. “It doesn’t matter. The marriage will be undone as soon as we are out of this city.”</p>
<p>“Can we go now, your grace?” Sansa asked carefully.</p>
<p>“Didn’t you forget anything?” Joffrey asked and they were led into a room nearby. Sansa had never been here before but when she saw the large canopy bed it was clear why Joffrey had brought them here.</p>
<p>“A wedding of course needs a bedding,” Joffrey declared excitedly and pushed her forward towards the bed.</p>
<p>“You truly are insane,” Lord Umber said. “The North will never forget this! And it will never forgive this!”</p>
<p>“Good,” Joffrey said. “I want the North to remember that. Go Hound, do what has to be done.</p>
<p>“No,” Sandor growled, much to everyone’s, especially Sansa’s surprise. “I am not my brother.”</p>
<p>“Since when does a dog not obey his master?” Joffrey asked getting angry.</p>
<p>“Your grace, maybe you should overthink this?” Varys asked. “Is this really necessary?”</p>
<p>“A wedding is only valid if she is consummated,” Pycelle muttered.</p>
<p>“All of you shut up!” Joffrey yelled making Sansa jump. “I don’t care who does it, but she doesn’t leave this city a maiden. If my dog refuses, I’ll have my whole Kingsguard and half of Fleebottom fuck her, it is all the same to me.”</p>
<p>Joffrey turned to her and she saw the madness in his eyes.</p>
<p>“So, what will it be the Hound or the knights of my guard?” he asked her in the same voice he often used when every answer would be wrong.</p>
<p>Sansa looked at Sandor who cast his eyes to the ground. Sansa took a deep breath.</p>
<p>Just get over with it, she thought. It is just another humiliation you have to endure to survive. You are a Stark. Your bloodline endured the harshest winters and you will endure this as well.</p>
<p>Sansa took Sandor’s hand and walked to the side of the bed.</p>
<p>“It seems she has decided. The she-wolf prefers a dog more than a man it seems,” Joffrey said and clapped his hands as if his jape had been the best joke ever told.</p>
<p>“You need to help me with the laces,” Sansa whispered and turned around to Sandor. He got close to her ear as he clumsy started to work on her laces.</p>
<p>“Just rip it apart Hound, we don’t have the whole day,” Joffrey commented and Sandor pulled on her laces and she felt the fabric come apart easily.</p>
<p>She was only left with the shift she was wearing as she got under the sheets. Sandor got rid of his boots and unlaced to the top laces of his breeches before he got under the sheets as well.</p>
<p>“Well give them some privacy,” Joffrey said and the curtains of the canopy bed fall. “Be quick, we will wait,” Joffrey said.</p>
<p>The fabric was heavy and barely any light came through, but she could still hear the northern noblemen protest, while Joffrey made bad japes about wolves mating with dogs.</p>
<p>“Little bastard,” Sandor whispered only audible for her.</p>
<p>“You have to do it,” Sansa whispered. “It is the only way I can leave.”</p>
<p>“You have no idea what this means for you,” he said.</p>
<p>“I know exactly what this means for me, but you don’t understand that my fear of the future after this day is still brighter than any future if I have to stay here,” she urged him. “Now please do what has to be done.”</p>
<p>“You need to get rid of your small clothes,” he whispered as he was unlacing his breeches. She did as asked of her and put them aside. Her heart was racing. This was nothing like she had expected her first time with a husband to be like.</p>
<p>“Will it hurt?” she asked as he moved between her legs.</p>
<p>“I hope not,” he rasped. “I’ll try to make it quick. Don’t look at me, try instead to imagine the knight of flowers or whoever you want.”</p>
<p>She felt him at her lady bits carefully sliding into her.</p>
<p>“Come on, we don’t have all day!” Joffrey suddenly called, startling them both causing Sandor to slide into her completely making her gasp at the sting of pain she felt.</p>
<p>“I am sorry,” Sandor muttered close to her ear as he started to move and Sansa tried to imagine the knight of flowers, but how could she believe that she was currently with the knight of flowers when the man currently with her was more man than Ser Loras could ever dream to become.</p>
<p>Sansa bit her lip to keep herself from making any sound. His movement kept getting faster and Sansa heard his breathing become more strained until she heard him groan and felt what she thought had to be his cock pulse.</p>
<p>For a moment he collapsed on top of her breathing heavily into her neck.</p>
<p>“It’s done, little bird,” he whispered and rolled off her</p>
<p>“It is done,” Sandor said and Joffrey lifted the curtains and Sansa hid under the sheets as she felt her face heat up and her eyes fill with hot tears.</p>
<p>“Grand Maester if you would be so kind to confirm that we didn’t just witness a mummery?” Joffrey ordered and Sansa felt hate rise in her that Joffrey just could keep coming up with new ways to humiliate her like it was nothing.</p>
<p>Without asking the old man pulled the sheet aside and pushed her knees apart to get a good look at her. A soft sob escaped her when she felt some of Clegane’s seed run out of her.</p>
<p>“Your grace I can confirm the marriage has been consummated,” Pycelle said still staring at her and Sandor threw the blanket back over her and shoed away Pycelle with an angry glance.</p>
<p>“Good, Ser Meryn take our guests to the stables, where they will wait for lady Sansa,” Joffrey ordered. “And send for her handmaiden to get her ready, now that she is free to leave. And Hound; I don’t have any use for you any longer. A dog who questions my orders is of no use for me. You are all gone, within the next hour or I’ll have your heads.”</p>
<p>With this last threat, he left the room followed by the rest of the small council, and after that the Lords still with the kingsguards blades at their throats.</p>
<p>The door closed and Sansa felt a mix of emotions boil up into her and she just buried her face in the sheets and cried.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sandor II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sandor felt his stomach turn just after the door had closed shut. He tried to fight it, but he jumped up from the bed and looked around and luckily found a bucket, which he just reached in time before the bile spilled out from his mouth.</p>
<p>He coughed and strangely wondered where all the bile came from. He hadn’t eaten that much this morning.</p>
<p>He spat out the last pieces and just sat down. The room was quiet besides Sansa’s soft sobbing into the pillow and Sandor felt even sicker.</p>
<p>What had he just done…he was a monster…he had taken this innocent girl and defiled her in front of witnesses…he was no better than his brother…even worse…</p>
<p>He got up from the ground and sat down on the bed. Sansa’s face was still buried into the pillow and her shoulders were shaking as she sobbed.</p>
<p>Sandor hesitated to touch her but it felt to be the right thing at this moment. He gently touched her shoulder and she looked at him with her red-rimmed eyes and at this moment, he felt like the worst sinner in the world.</p>
<p>“Little bird,” he whispered. “I…I…” he stammered but couldn’t get the right words out.</p>
<p>The door flung open and Sansa’s handmaiden, the one half the keep talked about was fucking with the Imp came in with a new dress and bag.</p>
<p>She threw the door shut and let the things she had brought with her fall on the floor.</p>
<p>“Get off her you piece of shit!” she yelled and he allowed her to drag him off the bed. “You fucking, ugly, bastard!”</p>
<p>He could hardly argue with this assessment.</p>
<p>She slapped him this hard he tasted blood in his mouth.</p>
<p>“Shae…” Sansa softly said and she slapped him again. Sandor simply accepted it. It was not nearly what he deserved…</p>
<p>“Shae, he had no choice,” Sansa said and tried her tear wet cheeks with the back of her hand.</p>
<p>“Yes, he had!” Shae said and slapped him again.</p>
<p>“Shae, stop it, please!” Sansa said. “I wanted Sandor to do it. If Sandor wouldn’t have done it Joffrey would have ordered Trant or someone worse.”</p>
<p>Sansa got up from the bed and Shae hugged her and stroked her head.</p>
<p>“My poor girl,” Shae said. “My poor girl. The gods are cruel to do that to you.”</p>
<p>“He saved me, Shae,” Sansa said. “And he was <em>gentle</em> with me.”</p>
<p>“I can hardly believe that from his reputation,” the servant said and mustered him.</p>
<p>“You should hurry, little bird,” Sandor said. “Joffrey gave you one hour to leave and I wouldn’t test his patience after today.”</p>
<p>“He is right, m’lady,” Shae said. “I’ll help you with the dress.”</p>
<p>“Sandor, you better leave with us,” Sansa suddenly said, while Shae helped her to dress into a new dress.</p>
<p>“No, go without me,” he said and sat down on the bed. “I am a dead man anyway. If I leave with you, your brother will have my head as soon as he hears of this and if I stay here, Lord Tywin will have my head as soon as he hears of this. Or Joffrey will have my head just because he can’t accept that I refused to defile you…”</p>
<p>“You didn’t defile me,” Sansa said. “You didn’t use force to have me.”</p>
<p>“Little bird, still so young and naïve…I still had you against your will, since you had no choice. In my book, this counts as defiling someone.”</p>
<p>“My lady, all done,” Shae said. “I packed your brush, the doll, and the few other belongings I know you hold dear in the bag.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Shae,” Sansa said and turned to Sandor. “We married, that means my place is at your side and if you don’t want me to stay you will have to come with us.”</p>
<p><em>Damn this girl</em>, he thought. <em>She knows to manipulate me</em>. She knew too well, that he wouldn’t let this happen.</p>
<p>“I guess your brother’s blade will be sharper than the one Joffrey or Tywin will offer me…” he said and got up from the bed.</p>
<p>“And look this way Hound,” Shae said. “By leaving with her you can at least make sure that she safely reunited with her family.”</p>
<p>Sandor didn’t answer and instead chose to carry the bag where the handmaiden had put all of the Little Birds belongings.</p>
<p>They left the room and Sandor felt like his head was underwater as they walked through the Red Keep to the stables, where the three members of the northern nobility were already waiting still guarded by a dozen Lannister soldiers.</p>
<p>As they approached them the northerners got back their weapons and the ancient Stark sword was thrown in the dirt before the Lannister men took their leave.</p>
<p>“What is he doing here, my lady?” Lord Umber asked.</p>
<p>“He is coming with us, Lord Umber,” Sansa said. “He is my husband and his place is at my side.”</p>
<p>“For now,” Lord Umber growled and mounted his horse.</p>
<p>“My lady,” Maege Mormont said and took Sansa's hand before she helped the little bird to mount her horse that had been given to Sansa.</p>
<p>Sandor went to the stables and saw Brad, his squire, looked at him questioning what was going on. The boy was the third son of a Lannister cousin from Lannisport and Tywin had thought it a good idea to send him to King’s Landing to become a squire.</p>
<p>“This is the last time we see us, Brad,” Sandor rasped. “I have to leave; you will probably hear early enough why.”</p>
<p>“I understand. Thank you, for everything you taught me, Ser.”</p>
<p>“Still no ‘ser’ you little shit. Still, I got something for you,” Sandor said. “When I am gone, go to my room and under my bed, you find a small box. There is some money from my tourney winnings. You can have it.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, that’s more than generous.”</p>
<p>“That’s not generous, but I feel I am going to be dead soon enough, so I have no use for it anyway.”</p>
<p>Sandor readied his horse and put the bag with Sansa’s belongings in his saddlebag before he led Stranger outside.</p>
<p>“Let’s leave this wretched place,” Lord Glover said and they left the Red Keep and road the shortest way to the next gate and as soon they had left the city they kicked their horses into a gallop.</p>
<p>They rode for the whole rest of the day and during the hours in the saddle, Sandor felt that he wouldn’t die by Robb Stark. He felt might would already die today. He saw the hate the northerners had in them every time they looked at him during the ride.</p>
<p>Sansa didn’t say a word though during the long hours on their horses. Sandor was sure she hated him as well. She just had to. He had ruined every future she might have had with a better man.</p>
<p>They rode till the sun started to go down at the horizon painting the landscape into red light. They left the Kingsroad and road into a small wood area to be hidden from plain sight.</p>
<p>Lady Mormont got off her horse first and helped the little bird down. Lord Umber and Glover followed their lead and tied up their horses at a tree. Sandor got down from his horse and tied Stranger up at another tree and when he turned around Lord Umber's fist already met his face sending him down into the dirt.</p>
<p>His head was spinning like he had just been hit by a hammer and he barely noticed the second punch meet his face.</p>
<p>“Now you die,” he heard Umber, and far away he heard the other two draw their weapons.</p>
<p>His vision became blurry and faded out and in as he tried to stay conscious, but everything was spinning around him until everything turned black.</p>
<p><em>What a peaceful death, </em>was his last thought<em>. I won’t even feel the blade.</em></p>
<p>“Sandor, wake up,” he heard Sansa’s voice far away and suddenly his vision cleared again. The little bird's face was in front of him and his hand was shaking his shoulder. “<em>Please</em>, wake up.”</p>
<p>“Little bird…” he groaned.</p>
<p>“Lady Sansa, step aside and we free you of him,” Lord Glover said.</p>
<p>“No, don’t harm him!” Lady Sansa pleaded. “He saved me.”</p>
<p>“Lady Sansa,” he heard Lady Mormont. “You don’t have to lie anymore. We witnessed first-hand today what he did to you and we will free you of the monster who did this to you.”</p>
<p>“You don’t understand,” Sansa said. “It wasn’t like this. You don’t understand the slightest what Joffrey would have done if he wouldn’t have bedded me.”</p>
<p>“Explain, my lady,” Lord Umber requested.</p>
<p>“Joffrey didn’t speak empty threats. If Sandor wouldn’t have done it, he would have found someone different or more than one. His cruelty doesn’t stand back to the one the Mad King Aerys showed,” Sansa explained and Sandor sat up against a tree groaning in pain. “I assure you that he didn’t take me forcefully earlier today. It was my choice and it was the only way out given to me and he helped me knowing that it will be most likely his death either by my brother’s or by Lord Tywin’s hand when word gets around what went down today.”</p>
<p>Sansa lengthy explained what he had done for her during the captivity in King’s Landing, from lying for her at his own risk to saving her from being defiled by the mob during the bread riots.</p>
<p>By the end of Sansa’s speech, his head had stopped to spin and just hurt.</p>
<p>“Let King Robb, what happens to him,” Lord Glover said.</p>
<p>“Aye,” Lord Umber said.</p>
<p>Lady Mormont came close to him.</p>
<p>“You won’t touch her or spent time alone with her until we reach her family. If you do, you are a dead man. Lady Sansa might be fond of you, but we can’t say if that what she says is out of fear of you or what really happened. Her brother will decide your faith. Until then be glad we didn’t kill you.”</p>
<p>Lord Umber had started a fire and Lady Mormont took Sansa with her to the fire, leaving Sandor behind sitting at the tree.</p>
<p>Sandor wasn’t sure if he wouldn’t have preferred to die right there and be done with it, rather than traveling for a few weeks only to die by order of Sansa’s brother.</p>
<p>Maybe that was the punishment that the gods he didn’t believe in had intended for him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sansa III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weeks traveling through the Riverlands had been strange for her. On one hand, she was finally free and on her way to her family on the other hand the journey itself was pretty exhausting for her.</p>
<p>Every morning shortly after the sun had started to rise Lady Mormont had woken her and they had ridden the whole day with only short breaks. They had eaten their spare breakfast of dry bread and tough dried meat in the saddle and only in the evenings the Lord Umber had laid out some traps in hope to catch a rabbit. Sometimes he had been successful, but more often not and so they had dined on bread and dried meat once again. Sandor had offered to help with laying traps, but the Lords had refused to give him any responsibility. They had also taken his weapons and during the nights one Lord always stayed awake to keep watch.</p>
<p>Sansa had no idea why the Lords did that, but she imagined that they either were afraid that Sandor could try to harm them, or harm her, or worse try to abduct her. She knew well enough that nothing of that would have happened. Sansa had felt bad for Sandor. During the day nobody spoke with him and every time she tried to encourage small talk the Lord quickly shut him up. Even in the evening Sandor was separated from her and ate alone, still watched by the Lords.</p>
<p>About two weeks ago her moonblood had started and Sansa was incredibly glad that Lady Mormont was with her. She would have died of shame if she had to explain to these men, why she had to take more breaks for the next few days. Lady Mormont in general behaved very motherly to her asking her all the time if she was alright, if she needed something and if she wanted to talk about something.</p>
<p>Sansa felt that Lady Mormont must have explained Lord Glover and Umber, why she needed more breaks and it seemed the whole atmosphere in the group relaxed a little, and only during a night a few days ago it had Sansa dawned why as she had placed her hand on her lower belly and starred into the night sky watching the stars.</p>
<p><em>She could have been with a child from the encounter with Sandor</em>. Now that possibility was off the table when her moonblood had started. Sansa realized that she was free, yet everything had changed for her and her future.</p>
<p>All her life Septa Mordane had taught her that marrying a man of her father’s choosing to strengthen the position of her House was her destiny among giving her husband an heir. And that her maidenhead would be the proof of her purity and House Starks honor in the eyes of the gods during her wedding night when she would have given it to him.</p>
<p>Mordane had always told her it was her duty to stay a maid until her future husband would be to receive her maiden’s gift and those women who would lose their maidenhead before their wedding were not better than common whores in her septa’s eyes.</p>
<p>But Sansa hadn’t lost her maidenhead before her wedding…she had been wedded and bedded in the eyes of the gods. Yet she was married to a man far below her rank. Even if their bond was undone, who would ask for her and in marriage now? She guessed she would find enough soon enough.</p>
<p>Finally, they spotted Riverrun and Sansa felt excitement as she would finally see the castle her mother had grown up in.</p>
<p>Sansa thought the castle of Riverrun, at the junction of the Red Fork and the Tumblestone, with its bright sandstone walls and its shingle-covered towers looked like one of the castles in the stories she had once loved.</p>
<p>The landscape in which the castle was located though couldn’t hide that these were times of war. Around the castle on each shore large rows of tents had been erected as far as Sansa could look.</p>
<p>They had to ride through parts of the camp to get to the castle and the whole way they were eyed curiously by the soldiers. Sansa could see the long months of war in their faces and some of them spat out when they saw Sandor with them. His face was quite infamous after all.</p>
<p>They rode through the gates into Riverrun’s courtyard and an elderly man approached them.</p>
<p>“Blackfish, has his grace returned?” Lord Umber asked.</p>
<p>“Aye, just mere hours ago, he returned from signing the peace treaty with Lord Tywin and handing over the Kingslayer to him.”</p>
<p>“Sansa!” she suddenly heard her mother call and Sansa got off her horse and ran into her mother’s arms hugging her tightly as if she could disappear if she let loose a bit.</p>
<p>When she finally loosened her hug, she saw Robb standing next to her. She also hugged him dearly, until he loosened their embrace.</p>
<p>“It's so good to have you back,” he said and suddenly looked around. “Where is Arya?” he asked frowning. “And what does he do here?” he asked sounding irritated when he spotted Sandor still on his horse.</p>
<p>“Robb…” Sansa wanted to start, but Lord Glover interrupted her.</p>
<p>“Your grace, we need to talk to you immediately. In private. It is more than urgent,” Lord Glover requested.</p>
<p>“Alright. Let’s go inside. Ser Brynden, Edmure come with us,” Robb said.</p>
<p>“And maybe you should bring the Hound as well,” Lady Mormont said.</p>
<p>“Put him in chains and bring him,” Robb ordered and Sansa watched as Sandor got off his horse and some soldiers put him into chains.</p>
<p>They went inside the keep until they reached a large room with windows overlooking the windows and Sansa thought that this must be the room her mother had so often told her about where she had sat during Robert’s rebellion looking over the landscape waiting for her father’s return.</p>
<p>The doors were closed behind them and Robb poured himself a cup of wine.</p>
<p>“So, what is so urgent my lords?” Robb asked. “No, wait. I have a question first; Where is my other sister and why is Joffrey’s lapdog here?”</p>
<p>The three northern noblemen exchanged looks before Lord Glover cleared his throat.</p>
<p>“Your grace…your sister wasn’t handed over to us…and…” Lord Glover carefully said looking to the other two for support.</p>
<p>“And…Lady Sansa…” Lady Mormont said. “Joffrey married her to the Hound…”</p>
<p>There was a moment of uncomfortable silence before Robb threw his cup against the wall.</p>
<p>“What!” he yelled making Sansa jump. She had never heard Robb yell like that. “Is this true?!” he asked Sansa and she cast her eyes down feeling tears well in her eyes.</p>
<p>“Ohh my poor girl, my poor darling girl,” her mother said and embraced her rubbing her back.</p>
<p>“Was that your idea?” Robb asked addressed at Sandor who didn’t say anything.</p>
<p>“His grace asked you a question!” the Blackfish said.</p>
<p>“It was Joffrey’s your grace,” Lord Umber said. “He said did it to shame you, the North, and your lady sister.”</p>
<p>“Damn this bastard!” Robb yelled. “Damn him.”</p>
<p>“Your grace it doesn’t matter,” her uncle Edmure said. “A marriage can be undone.”</p>
<p>“It can only be undone if it hasn’t been consummated,” Robb said and turned to Sansa.</p>
<p>“Look at me,” her mother said cupping her cheeks with both hands. “Look at me and tell me you are still a maiden.”</p>
<p>Even if Sansa had tried to lie her face would have given away the lie so she just cast down her eyes.</p>
<p>“You monster!” Robb said in anger. “I will have your head for defiling my sister! Lord Umber give me Ice!”</p>
<p>“Robb, please stop,” Sansa pleaded. “He had no choice, neither did I.”</p>
<p>“Your grace, your sister is right…,” Lady Mormont said. “It is…complicated.”</p>
<p>“How can this be complicated?” Robb asked. “Would any of you three be please so kind to enlighten me then?”</p>
<p>“Your grace, Joffrey held us hostage and only allowed us to leave the city if the wedding was consummated,” Mormont said. “And as much as I hate to say that,” she continued and pointed her finger at Sandor. “He was the less evil. Elsewise…”</p>
<p>“Elsewise?” Robb asked.</p>
<p>“Elsewise Joffrey threatened to have me raped by other members of the Kingsguard…” Sansa said quietly. “Sandor refused at first and only went through with it when I urged him to. I wanted to finally be free of Joffrey and return to you,” she sobbed.</p>
<p>“Shh, my dear girl,” her mother said and rubbed her back.</p>
<p>“Is this true?” Robb asked.</p>
<p>“Aye your grace,” Lord Glover said. “Clegane refused Joffrey at first until the vile bastard was one step away from ordering someone else to do it.”</p>
<p>“And that’s why he is here,” Sansa explained. “Joffrey sent him away, because he refused his orders at first, knowing he would most likely get killed by you when you would hear of this or by Tywin when he hears of it if he stayed in King’s Landing.”</p>
<p>“Did Tywin have knowledge of this?” Robb asked.</p>
<p>“Unlikely,” Lord Umber said. “It seemed it was only the idea of the bastard because Cersei and the Imp among the Spider protested loudly that this would risk the Kingslayers return.”</p>
<p>“It would have. Gods,” Robb said angry pacing around. “I would have sent only half his son back to Tywin.”</p>
<p>“Or you could have exchanged me as soon as you caught Ser Jaime,” Sansa whispered, but Robb had obviously heard her.</p>
<p>“Alright, that’s all for now,” Robb said. “Thank you for your service bringing my sister and Ice back. I ask you not yet to spread the word about the circumstances of my sister's exchange, or for that matter her marital status.”</p>
<p>“Understood your grace,” Lord Glover said for all three of them.</p>
<p>“And will you do with him?” Sansa asked meaning Sandor.</p>
<p>“I haven’t decided yet,” Robb said. “Ser Brynden, Lord Umber take him to a room and guard him until I have decided.”</p>
<p>“Understood,” Lord Umber said and the Blackfish nodded before they took Sandor and left the room. On his way out, Sandor gave her a small nod and she answered with a tiny smile.</p>
<p>Robb sat down and rubbed his temples.</p>
<p>“What a day. Just as I thought everything went our way we have this mess on our hand,” Robb said.</p>
<p>“I know, Robb, but at least we got Sansa finally back with us,” her mother said.</p>
<p>“Yes, but at what cost?”</p>
<p>“Doesn’t matter for now. It is only important that she isn’t in Lannister's hands any longer.”</p>
<p>“Aye I guess you are right, but still we haven’t gotten any answer yet where Arya is and why she wasn’t given to us,” Robb said. “Sansa?”</p>
<p>Sansa just wanted to tell him what she knew when her mother spoke up again.</p>
<p>“It has been a long journey for your sister, can we talk about this over dinner?” Catelyn asked.</p>
<p>“Aye, you are right,” Robb said. “I need to write a letter. See you at dinner.”</p>
<p>“Come I show you to your room,” her uncle Edmure said and they left the great hall.</p>
<p>“You should try to rest a little, Sansa,” her mother said.</p>
<p>“Can I have a bath maybe?” Sansa asked kindly.</p>
<p>“Of course, darling,” her mother said as they had reached her room.</p>
<p>“I’ll have servants bring a tub and hot water,” Edmure said and left.</p>
<p>“You need anything, Sansa,” her mother asked.</p>
<p>“Can you stay with me until the bath is prepared?” she asked. “It’s been so long since the last time I saw you.”</p>
<p>“Of course, my dear girl.”</p>
<p>They sat down at the table near the window and soon servants brought a copper tub and the first buckets of hot water.</p>
<p>“My dear girl, look at you,” Catelyn said. “You left us as a girl and returned to us as a woman.”</p>
<p>“A wedded and bedded woman…” Sansa said correctly.</p>
<p>“Not like I wanted it for you. I imagine you had so many questions when you flowered and I hope Septa Mordane had been a good advisor during this impactful day.”</p>
<p>“No, she…Septa Mordane has been killed when Father’s household was massacred. Joffrey showed me her head next to father’s…”</p>
<p>“Oh, my poor girl, he is truly Cersei’s son. Had you someone to help you during this special day?”</p>
<p>“Well, I had the one handmaiden that was nice to me…well, Sandor…and Cersei to some degree,” Sansa explained.</p>
<p>“How could the Hound help you in such a situation?” her mother asked with a frown.</p>
<p>Sansa was thinking about the best way to explain to her mother what had happened.</p>
<p>“I panicked when I saw the blood on the sheets. Joffrey had made it clear that he intended to put a child in me as soon as I had flowered and I tried to hide it by cutting out the bloody part and my handmaiden tried to help me until one of Cercei’s spies saw us and ran away to tell Cersei the ‘good news’. Shae ran after her and I broke down in panic. That’s when Sandor found me and calmed me down enough until Shae returned…and well Cersei…she only told me how to use clothes during the monthly course.”</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t call him by his first name.”</p>
<p>“He is my husband, why shouldn’t I call him by his name?”</p>
<p>“For now, he is your husband.”</p>
<p>Sansa wanted to ask what she meant with that when servants again brought buckets with water.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to answer,” her mother said after the servants had left. “But…did he hurt you as you…”</p>
<p>Sansa felt herself blush.</p>
<p>“I would prefer not to talk about this. It was the most embarrassing moment in my entire life. I always imagined my first bedding to be as romantic as in the stories and not under the pressure of time, while a dozen people stand around the bed watching me give away my maidenhood and then checking to prove that it was really done…”</p>
<p>“Ohh my dear girl,” her mother said shocked.</p>
<p>“But no mother, Sandor didn’t hurt me. At least not willingly and I tell you the discomfort I felt would have been nothing compared to the pain if Joffrey had ordered Trant or someone else to do it…”</p>
<p>“I understand and we will never talk about this again, but I have to ask you; are you with child?”</p>
<p>“No mother I am not carrying a child under my heart. My last moonblood ended merely a week ago.”</p>
<p>The servants brought the last buckets of hot water and the tub was finally filled.</p>
<p>“I’ll let you have your bath then,” her mother said and got up from the table. “If you need anything, just tell me.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, mother, I will.”</p>
<p>Her mother left and Sansa locked the door. Sansa sighed. She started to untie her dress until she was able to push it down her shoulders and let it pool around her feet. She got rid of her shift, smallclothes, and stockings and just wanted to get into the tub when she noticed that she had a large mirror at the wall next to a dressing table.</p>
<p>She took a moment to look at herself in the mirror.</p>
<p>Had she changed from the girl she had been just a few weeks ago in King’s Landing? Was she different now that she was married and bedded?</p>
<p>She had noticed how her body had changed during her stay in King’s Landing, but over the last few months, she had gotten defined womanly curves. She had indeed flowered into a young woman.</p>
<p>She got into the tub and enjoyed being embraced by the warm water and the scent of the lilac oil that had been poured into it. It felt good to finally be able to get rid of all the dirt the journey had left on her body and finally wash her hair. She had been good at hiding it, but her scalp was itching so badly due to her not being able to wash her hair for weeks that it had nearly driven her insane.</p>
<p>When she was nearly done with her bath her mother knocked on the door and brought her one of the spare dresses, she had brought with her from the North.</p>
<p>Sansa was happy to finally have a dress that was fitting better than the ones she had before, even though it was only an old one from her mother.</p>
<p>She brushed her hair and made a simple northern braid before her mother picked her up to join Robb for dinner.</p>
<p>They dined in her uncle's solar which seemed to be Robbs solar in truth while he was here in Riverrun.</p>
<p>Robb was already pouring them wine as they entered the room and soon after servants brought plates with roasted trout and buttered vegetables.</p>
<p>“So, Sansa,” Robb said as they started eating. “Can you tell us what happened to Arya?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Sansa said truthfully. “The last time I saw her was the morning before the Lannisters slaughtered our household.”</p>
<p>“So, she is dead?” her mother asked.</p>
<p>“I don’t think so,” Sansa said. “If she would have been murdered Joffrey would have shown me her head, but he didn’t so I assume she is not dead.”</p>
<p>“Maybe she escaped,” Robb said.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t she then try to return to us? It’s been such a long time,” their mother said.</p>
<p>“We still can hope she will reappear someday.”</p>
<p>“Yes, you are right,” their mother said. “We should pray for her safe return.”</p>
<p>“Aye, we should,” Robb said. “Sansa, I keep thinking of your words earlier, that I should have exchanged you as soon as we caught the Kingslayer, but we couldn’t.”</p>
<p>“Why Robb, why?” she asked. “Wasn’t that the whole purpose of the war? To get me and Arya back?”</p>
<p>“It was at first, to get you and father back, everything changed when father got murdered.”</p>
<p>“So, you mean I wasn’t as valuable to you because I am just your sister? Or is it because you hated me?” she asked.</p>
<p>“We never hated you,” Her mother said. “Why would you think that?”</p>
<p>“Because of the letter I wrote you after father was taken captive. Cersei told me to write it and that it would prevent a war. I didn’t know…”</p>
<p>“Sansa, darling. We always knew it were Cersei’s words and just your hand who had written it. We never hated you for it.”</p>
<p>“Sansa it is not like that, but you must understand that we had to turn the tide of war to our advantage…”</p>
<p>“Like after Oxcross?” Sansa asked. “You had a victory and Joffrey had me punished for it.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean by punished? You had nothing to do with that,” Robb said.</p>
<p>Sansa explained at length what Joffrey had done as punishment for Robb’s victory, shocking both her brother and mother.</p>
<p>“This bastard,” Robb said angrily taking a sip of his wine, before refilling his cup.</p>
<p>“And that wasn’t the only time. He had me beaten regularly by the King’s guard for his enjoyment and because he didn’t dare to face you himself.”</p>
<p>“Did Clegane beat you too? I swear by the gods if he laid hand on you…”</p>
<p>“No, Robb!” Sansa interrupted him. “He was the only one that never beat me and even refused to beat me.”</p>
<p>“You often come to his defense, Sansa,” her mother said. “Why do you do it?”</p>
<p>“Because he was one of the few people in King’s Landing who didn’t harm me and protect me,” Sansa said and told them about the bread riots and the other instances when Sandor had helped her.</p>
<p>They finished dinner and when her mother suggested she should try to get some rest after this long journey she told them that she wanted to quickly go to the godswood to pray before bed.</p>
<p>She went to the godswood and sat down before the weirwood and said a quiet prayer to the gods to thank them that she was finally back with her family and that their journey from King’s Landing had gone without any incidents.</p>
<p>She also prayed for her brothers in Winterfell and that Arya might return to them.</p>
<p>And she also said a quick prayer to the gods for Sandor to gentle the rage inside him and protect him.</p>
<p>Sansa left the godswood and returned to the keep. The silence of the night was surrounding the castle, but Sansa could still hear some laughter from the soldiers camping around the castle.</p>
<p>As she reached her room she hesitated to go inside yet. Instead, she went all the way up to the keep to the roof to enjoy the cool breeze and oversee the landscape, without fearing that someone would find her and punish her for not being in her room at this time.</p>
<p>As she reached the top she stood at the battlements and could hear the water of the river rush past the castle walls and saw the light of torches and campfires that warmed the soldiers in the camp.</p>
<p>At this moment Sansa enjoyed how peaceful everything looked even though she was surrounded by war.</p>
<p>Sansa closed her eyes for a moment to focus on the sounds of the night when she heard her mother’s voice close by. She leaned over the battlement and saw a balcony below her maybe ten meters below her and she saw her mother stepping out with her Robb sitting down at a small table. They didn’t notice her.</p>
<p>“And what are we going to do now,” her mother asked.</p>
<p>“I don’t know mother…” Robb said. “My plans for her got canceled because she had to marry this monster…”</p>
<p><em>Plans? What plans?</em> Sansa thought and listened closely.</p>
<p>“At least she is not pregnant,” her mother said. “She told me herself.”</p>
<p>“That is at least something…” Robb said and sighed. “Still without her maidenhead, she has <em>no value</em> for any alliance I hoped to forge with her wedding…”</p>
<p><em>No value</em>…Sansa thought with a sting of pain in her chest.</p>
<p>“Sansa is still the sister of the King in the North and a daughter of House Stark,” her mother said.</p>
<p>“And who would marry her now?” Robb asked annoyed. “I mean I could easily free her of Clegane, but then what? Who would marry her when it becomes common knowledge that she is the deflowered widow of the Hound? Tell me, mother?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, but there would certainly be someone in your host of high birth that has a third or fourth son he wants to marry up.”</p>
<p>“Mother…every noble bastard has better chances of marrying than her…It pains me to say that but no one wants her…I talked to Lord Bolton earlier; he has a bastard that is his official heir and I hinted carefully if he would agree to a marriage between Sansa and his son Ramsay…he said he would agree if she could be proved to be a maiden…”</p>
<p>Sansa covered her mouth as she heard that. She had met Lord Bolton once as the Lord of the Dreadfort had traveled over Winterfell to a wedding in another castle. He had cold cruel eyes and his son could only be worse…</p>
<p>“I had originally planned to offer her to Lord Frey for one of his sons and hoped to prevent my marriage with his daughters so I could marry Jeyne instead…”</p>
<p>“You promised him that you would marry one of his daughters, Robb,” her mother interrupted him. “I know you promised Jeyne to marry her…”</p>
<p>“I know, I know mother…” Robb retorted harsher than Sansa had ever heard him speak with their mother. “There is no need that you remind me every time of my mistake. I will marry Lord Frey’s daughter, but nevertheless, Lord Frey already had sent me the name of a son of him for Sansa…Wendel…like there aren’t enough Wendel Frey in this world already.”</p>
<p>Her mother had to chuckle, but for Sansa, this wasn’t a joking matter to hear that her brother had already planned her potential weddings before she had left King’s Landing.</p>
<p>“Did you write anyone else marriage proposals?” her mother asked.</p>
<p>“No…I wanted to wait until Sansa comes and ask her if she would rather be Lady of the Vale, marrying our cousin Robin or going to the Reach and marry a Tyrell, but that’s no option any longer as I said before…”</p>
<p>Robb poured himself another cup.</p>
<p>“Damn Joffrey…he ruined her future in every way possible…”</p>
<p>“Robb…have you considered letting Sansa stay married to him?”</p>
<p>“And why should I do that?”</p>
<p>“Think about it…she is ruined for other marriages no matter if you execute him, as you said yourself. If you let him married to her, she at least gets sparred another humiliation by being the widow of the Lannister dog. And he might be useful when it comes to another war with the Lannisters. You can be sure that Tywin will seek revenge someday. He just agreed to the peace because he has Stannis and the Tyrells in the South against him. If he should manage to deal with them his attention will face back North. He was with the Lannisters for years. Maybe he could be useful.”</p>
<p>“You seriously want Sansa to stay married to that monster?” Robb asked.</p>
<p>“We can ask her what she wants, but the alternative will be to stay either alone for the rest of her life, living in Winterfell seeing all her siblings marry and have families of her own, or become a silent sister. I’d rather have her with us. Give them land or let them stay in Winterfell it’s up to you.”</p>
<p>“Aye…” Robb said with a sigh. “My poor sister. She didn’t deserve any of this.”</p>
<p>Robb got up from the table and stretched and Sansa hid behind the battlements because Robb moved to look up into the sky and could have spotted her.</p>
<p>“I will have to sleep a night over your suggestions and then talk with the Lords about it when I made a decision.”</p>
<p>“Yes, think about it. Staying married to him might be the best for her <em>now</em>. I will talk to her tomorrow and tell her what her options are. I’ll just quickly check on Sansa and then head to bed as well.”</p>
<p>“Have a good night mother, thanks for your input on that matter.”</p>
<p>Sansa left the roof, but could faintly hear her mother still say <em>something</em> she couldn’t clearly understand anymore and ran back to her room and quickly got under the furs of her bed and faked sleeping just as her mother opened the door quietly to see if she was sleeping.</p>
<p>After her mother had closed the door again, she quickly undressed and got back to bed.</p>
<p>Her head was spinning and she just felt hate inside her for what Joffrey had done to her. He had ruined any chances she had ever had to marry a man of her rank. Sansa also hated the world for assessing her value only by her maidenhead and now the lack of it. She had been a dutiful daughter her whole life and done nothing wrong and still now seen as a damaged good…</p>
<p>She thought about her options and felt tears well in her eyes. Stay alone? For the rest of her life? She had only turned sixteen a few moons ago and the thought of staying alone for the rest of her life pained her. It also pained her because it would mean that Sandor had been killed for something, he had no control over.</p>
<p>Becoming a silent sister wasn’t an option for her. This would be just another prison for her and she wouldn’t let this happen. This would just be another win for Joffrey by silencing her even though he would probably never know it.</p>
<p>Her future was a choice that wasn’t really a choice at all, yet it was the best she could hope for and as she drifted off to sleep she knew that her choice was made.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sandor III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sandor starred at the ceiling of the room he had been locked into. He had no idea what to do with himself. He knew at least four men were outside the door and wouldn’t hesitate to kill him if he tried to leave the room. He wasn’t in chains though. He could freely move within the room and even had a window to look outside. He couldn’t see much though. The window only allowed a view over the river and down to a smaller courtyard where barely anyone seemed to work at all.</p>
<p>He had spent an unrestful night asking himself how and when he would die. He had wondered why he hadn’t died immediately after the little bird’s brother had heard what had happened. It wasn’t like he was hoping he would die, but he would rather get quickly over with it rather than spending countless hours not knowing when to expect his end.</p>
<p>It seemed though that he wasn’t to die that soon. He had been fed well so far. More than that actually. He had expected to receive dry bread and water at best, but instead, he had received a plate with cold roast, fresh bread, and even a pitcher of watered-down wine. It wasn’t the wine he was used to, but at least it obscured his mind good enough that he didn’t think of the little bird last night.</p>
<p>Even more to his surprise had been that he had gotten food for breakfast as well and just half an hour ago even some dried sausage and bread for lunch. Slowly but surely, he started to ask himself what was going to happen with him, since they obviously didn’t intend to starve him to death.</p>
<p>He starred at the ceiling and asked himself where in life he had made the wrong decisions to end up where he was now. Should he have tried to make a new life in one of the other kingdoms after his brother murdered their father instead of going to Casterly Rock and asking Lord Tywin to serve him? Maybe he could even have gone to the North or the Stormlands to serve a better House than the Lannister’s. He might have even served the little bird’s father. Or he should have left Westeros once and for all and head to the Free Cities to serve as a sell sword.</p>
<p>Maybe he should ask Sansa’s brother if he was allowed to leave for the Free Cities if he agreed to undo the marriage and give the little bird all his tourney winnings to live a comfortable life.</p>
<p>His thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and the Blackfish stepped inside.</p>
<p>“Up Clegane, the King in the North wants to talk with you,” he said and Sandor got up only to have his hands put in chains by two soldiers.</p>
<p>He followed them through the keep to the solar and when he entered, he saw that Robb Stark, Lady Catelyn, and Lord Edmure were present. Sansa sat on a couch near the window.</p>
<p>Robb Stark was mustering him from head to toe and Sandor felt the hate in his glance, just like his mother was looking at him in disgust.</p>
<p>“You going to execute me now? It wouldn’t be honorable to execute me now after you gave such a good lunch on me,” Sandor rasped and he heard at least the Blackfish chuckle a little.</p>
<p>“You will not die, Clegane,” Robb started. “At least not by my hand. I disgust you for what you have done to my sister, but the three Lords who witnessed <em>it</em> all say the same that you protested at first, and Sansa swears that she was the one to tell you to go through with it. My sister also told us lengthy about the things you have done <em>for</em> her during her captivity and that you were one of the few friendly souls in this rotten city.”</p>
<p>Robb came closer until they were face to face.</p>
<p><em>At least that boy has the courage to look at me,</em> Sandor thought.</p>
<p>“Be sure of one thing. I’d be more than happy to free Sansa of you if she had requested it, but that would have limited her options to either joining the silent sisters or stay alone, if no one wants to marry her and nobody would likely want the leavings of one like you. Maybe some minor Lord would marry his tenth son, or fourth bastard to her, I gave my sister the choice and only the gods know why, but I assume she knows best, she chose to stay married to you...”</p>
<p>Sandor’s mouth fell agape a little and he looked over to Sansa who gave him a small smile and a tiny nod.</p>
<p>“I don’t like you Clegane. I hate you and the House you served for what it did to my House and my family…”</p>
<p>“And I hate you for what your brother and his men did to my smallfolk in the Riverlands,” Lord Edmure threw in.</p>
<p>“Be sure, Lord Tully,” Sandor said. “I hate my brother more than any of you can think of for what he did to me.”</p>
<p>Sandor pointed to the burned half of his face and he heard the present people besides Sansa suck in air sharply understanding the meaning of his words.</p>
<p>“Be it as it is, your marriage to my sister is the only thing that protects you from the wrath of the Northerner’s. I haven’t decided yet if I grand you land or if you stay in Winterfell. Nevertheless, you will come with us, because Sansa’s place is in the North now that the war is over.”</p>
<p>“I understand,” Sandor rasped.</p>
<p>Lady Catelyn came face to face with him.</p>
<p>“You aren’t good enough for my daughter. She was born and raised to be a great lady of an important House and not the wife of the second son of a minor landed knight with no land or titles. But I swear by the old gods and the new, if you mistreat her in any way, if I ever feel you don’t do anything to make her happy, or if you ever dare to bring shame to her by lying with other women or whores, I will cut your heart of myself and feet it to the hounds in the kennels of Winterfell,” she said coldly. “Is. That. Clear?”</p>
<p>“Aye, Lady Stark. Understood.”</p>
<p>Robb Stark nodded to the Blackfish and the old knight freed him of his chains.</p>
<p>“Now bend the knee Clegane in front of your new King,” Ser Brynden said and Sandor looked over to Sansa who nodded.</p>
<p>Sandor bent the knee and said the words Ser Brynden told him to swear loyalty to the King in the North.</p>
<p>Afterward, he was dismissed to return to his room or walk the castle as he liked.</p>
<p>“Your grace,” Sandor said and Robb Stark seemed rather annoyed that he immediately dared to talk to him directly like he was a trusted member of the Northern host. “Now that I am your subject, I must warn you that this isn’t the end of the war. Lord Tywin was smart enough to ask for peace now that he had a bad position in this war, but as soon as he has dealt with Stannis, he will turn his attention back North.”</p>
<p>“I am well aware of that Clegane,” Robb said. “I know someday will Tywin try to settle this score, ‘A Lannister always pays his debt’ after all. Until Tywin will have dealt with Stannis if at all the North will be well prepared for him. But for now, this war is over and we have some debts to pay ourselves. A wedding awaits us at the Twins.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Sansa IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sansa didn’t know how to feel. On one hand, she was incredibly happy and relieved to be back with her family and return North, but on the other hand, she was still in shock at how much she was only a political piece in the game of thrones.</p>
<p>Still…at least her mother and brother had given her a choice, even though it hadn’t really been a choice if the alternatives would have been staying alone or staying silent for the rest of her life. Sansa felt she had made the right choice and that she wouldn’t have stayed alone for too long if she had chosen to get freed of Sandor. <em>Freed</em>. Such an easy word for hiding the truth; Her brother would have taken his head, just like Joffrey had taken their fathers.</p>
<p>Sandor would have died for something she had asked him to do to get her freedom. Others might have sacrificed him to get their freedom and a better match, but Sansa could never have looked at herself in the mirror again if she had been the cause of his death.</p>
<p>No, she had made the right choice, even if she couldn’t see yet completely how her life would turn out in the future being married to him. She only knew that their marriage might have already saved her from being married to a Frey.</p>
<p>A few days after Robb had announced that they would leave for the North and the wedding at the Twins, a group of Freys had arrived. Sansa hadn’t been present during the talks, but her great uncle Brynden had told her that they Freys had somehow heard that Arya still was lost and that they now demanded another match as a replacement. Sansa had been taken aback that her mother had offered her sister that easily for the crossing of a bridge…and that Robb had agreed to it.</p>
<p>Brynden had taken her aside and told her that they Freys had wanted her for one of Lord Walder’s sons, but that they had withdrawn their demand for a match between her and some boy named Wendel when they had heard that she was married and no maiden any longer. Instead, they had gotten more than they had ever dared to dream of, by marrying two of their daughters to Bran and Rickon and another one would marry Edmure the same day Robb would marry his Frey daughter.</p>
<p>Brynden told her that this was more than House Frey could ever hope to get ever again, but that Robb needed them on their side, so he had given them everything they demanded if he liked it or not. At least Sansa wasn’t part of that any longer.</p>
<p>In the days before their departure, Sansa had tried to talk to Sandor, since she hadn’t gotten the chance to talk to him since the day Robb had told him that he was to stay married to her. During the days he never left the room he had been given and only left it to take care of his horse. He even ate in his room instead of the great hall and somehow her mother had managed to keep her busy during the days so she had never gotten the chance to go to his room. Sansa even had stayed in the room located right between her mother’s and Robb’s room. It was more than bizarre, considering they had been the ones to agree that they stay married, yet keeping them separated.</p>
<p>During the evenings, the dinner in the great hall often turned into smaller feasts with music and dance. Obviously, all northern and Riverland Lords, that were still present in Riverrun, were in celebration mood that the war had indeed ended for now and they had been victorious making the mighty Tywin Lannister ask for peace.</p>
<p>It seemed by now word had spread about her marriage with Sandor and that Joffrey had his hands in it, because she noticed how people were talking with lowered voices looking at her and lords, or their sons approached her to tell her how sorry they were and how strong she was to endure it. And of course, to dance with her praising her beauty and appearance, despite being married to that monster, as they called Sandor.</p>
<p>Sansa was glad enough that they had now finally left Riverrun and were traveling north towards the Twins. It was strange though. She didn’t know where she belonged anymore; Robb and her mother rode ahead of the army with most of the high lords, while Sandor had been sent to the rearguard with Lord Umber and Karstark. And she? Well, she was riding behind Robbs entourage of guards and Lords mostly alone during the days, but she didn’t mind. It gave her time to enjoy the landscape and just not being talked to for once.</p>
<p>The only one who kept annoying her was Theon. Sansa had no idea why but he seemed to intend to remind her at any given chance how bad she should feel that she was married to such a brute and that her chances for a good man were gone forever. She hadn’t figured out yet if Theon just wanted to tease her or if he wanted to provoke a reaction from her. Sansa had heard that Theon had once suggested to Robb to be sent to the Iron Islands and get his father’s support for Robb’s cause, but Robb had denied him with the words, that just because he considered Theon a friend, that it wouldn’t change the fact that he was the head of House Stark and that Theon was still a hostage to keep his father in line.</p>
<p>Theon had obviously not liked that even now he was still at the mercy of his father’s behavior. Should Lord Balon do something wrong, Robb would take his head. Theon seemed to distract himself from this harsh truth by bedding every woman he found in Riverrun and during their campaign. Sansa knew Theon had already been a serial womanizer in Winterfell before she had understood what was going on between men and women, but now it seemed that Theon might just try to talk her into sharing the bed with him if he convinced her that he might be a more decent choice than Sandor. He probably thought it even a favor he did her.</p>
<p>Sansa was sure he wouldn’t have the guts to talk to her as bold as he did the last couple of days if Sandor would be riding at her side like he should as her husband.</p>
<p>“What a lovely day, isn’t it, Sansa?” Theon suddenly asked next to her. She hadn’t even noticed that he had ridden up to her left side.</p>
<p>“Indeed, Theon. What do you want today?” she asked slightly annoyed.</p>
<p>“I want nothing,” he said. “Just some friendly talk to make the way to the Twins shorter.”</p>
<p>“I think you want something else than talking from me, Theon,” Sansa said. “And I am not interested.”</p>
<p>“Interested in what?” Theon asked innocently but smirking the way he always did when he spoke about lewd things.</p>
<p>“I won’t speak out what you are thinking…”</p>
<p>Theon laughed.</p>
<p>“But the fact that you even have an idea what I might think about proofs that you aren’t the shy maiden anymore I knew who left Winterfell…” he said. “…and no maiden at all anymore as far as I’ve heard,” he added with a smirk.</p>
<p>Sansa adverted her eyes trying to hide the blush that heated her cheeks. She hated that talking about things like…<em>that</em>, still caused her to blush like a shy maiden. She was a married woman after all and had been bedded once, so she shouldn’t blush because she knew what all the fuss was about.</p>
<p>“You must be cold during the nights,” Theon continued. “All alone in your tent I mean, since your husband doesn’t seem to care to share your tent with you, from what I heard from the men of Robbs guard.”</p>
<p>“It’s not his choice, Robb and Mother wanted us to have separated tents during the journey,” Sansa explained. She had no idea why they had demanded it. They were still married and as it seemed it became rather quickly the topic of gossip…</p>
<p>“Maybe they just fear for your safety? After all he is still the Hound,” Theon said. “Still you are all alone during the nights…”</p>
<p>“And you want to be the one to keep me warm, don’t you?” Sansa asked harsher than intended since some of the soldiers riding around them were turning their heads in their direction.</p>
<p>“I could if you want to,” he said close to a whisper. “After all the men of the Iron Islands are famous for their skills in bed.”</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t dare to say that if my husband would be riding next to me right now,” Sansa said. “He would kill you if he heard what you are suggesting.”</p>
<p>“But he isn’t here, Sansa,” he said. “One word of you and I will make your nights during the journey <em>unforgettable</em>.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, but no thank you, I am a faithful wife,” Sansa said. “And you better pray that I never tell him about this conversation or your life might end sooner than late.”</p>
<p>“I am not afraid of him,” Theon bragged.</p>
<p>“If you were smart you would be,” Sansa said and Theon only snorted and turned to ride away.</p>
<p>“It is your loss to deny my offer, not the other way around,” he said rode away to the front of the army where Robb was riding.</p>
<p>Sansa grabbed the reins tighter and bit her tongue to keep herself from yelling something unladylike after him. How could he dare to speak to her like that?</p>
<p>She was the sister of the King and a married woman. How could he dare to suggest that she would share the bed with him and cheat on her husband just after deciding to stay with him?</p>
<p>Sansa stayed angry for the rest of the day but tried to hide it, especially during dinner in Robb’s tent with a few other Lords when her mother asked her if something bothered her. She was tempted to tell her mother and Robb what Theon has told her today, but she ultimately decided against it.</p>
<p>There was already enough talk and she didn’t want to cause more talk about her by making a scene and even if she had…nobody had heard the words and it would be her word again Theon's…so she had stayed quiet and just muttered that it was nothing just the long days of riding.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Theon had just grinned as he so often did and it had made Sansa even angrier so she had decided to excuse herself rather quickly from dinner saying she wanted to go to bed early.</p>
<p>It was better to go to bed hungry once, or she might have lost her composure. She had angry tears in her eyes as she closed her eyes that evening and she hoped that the rest of the journey would be more endurable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p>The day after that evening, they passed the Whispering Wood and her uncle told her that Robb had won his first battle here and taken Jaime Lannister’s prisoner. Sansa had never been on a battlefield, but this place didn’t seem to the place of a large battle just about a year ago. There were no signs to be seen, at least for her eye, but to imagine that men had fought and died here for their respective houses made Sansa sad.</p>
<p>A few days later they made a short stop at Seagard due to the bad weather for two days. Sansa kept getting more frustrated with her brother. He still managed to give Sandor orders that would keep him away from her during the short break at the castle of House Mallister. This time Sandor had been part of a scouting party led by Lord Karstark to scout the way ahead to the Twins and make sure the bridges were still intact.</p>
<p>Sansa wished the weather would have been nice because the scenery around Seagard seemed nice located directly at the coast of Ironman’s Bay. Much to her enjoyment Lord Mallister told the story of how Theon’s brother had been failed and died trying to storm the castle during the Greyjoy rebellion every time Theon was in the same room during dinner or lunch causing him to leave the room in anger.</p>
<p>Sansa hid her smile by taking a sip of her cup every time it happened. <em>It’s the small things that brighten the day</em>, Sansa thought to herself.</p>
<p>On the evening of the second day, the scouts returned and she was able to get a short glance of her husband before he returned to his tent in the camp.  Lord Karstark reported that the bridges ahead were intact and so they continued the next morning.</p>
<p>Luckily, the weather got slightly better and so it only took them a few days until the Twins finally came in sight. She had a lot about the Twins and their infamous Lord. She had never met Lord Walder, but from what she had heard he was most likely the oldest man alive in Westeros and probably the one with the most children. One soldier that had ridden next to her had told a comrade that it was indeed true that Lord Walder could indeed field an army out of his breeches. This had caused Sansa to blush horribly causing the soldier to apologize when he noticed who was riding next to him.</p>
<p>Large tents had been erected outside the castle and men were rolling barrels of beer and wine outside for the lower lords and soldiers, not attending the wedding inside the keep.</p>
<p>While the army stayed outside the castle, she entered the castle together with Robb, her mother, uncle, and the other high nobles of the North and Riverlands. Sandor was also accompanying them together with the Blackfish. They entered the great hall and she noticed the smell like the room hasn’t been aired for a while.</p>
<p>Sansa could see the old lord in his chair and now she understood why everyone was talking about the weasel look of the Freys. From the looks, all people sitting on the galleries around were sons and grandsons of him.</p>
<p>She didn’t want to stand in the first row so she decided to stand in the second row hidden behind the Blackfish. Sandor stopped next to her.</p>
<p>“Good to finally see you,” Sansa whispered. “How are you?” she asked.</p>
<p>“I’d rather be somewhere else, but this weasel den…” he growled and Sansa smiled to herself. She had missed his direct way of speaking his mind.</p>
<p>A plate with bread and salt was handed around Sansa was glad that the bread was at least fresh.</p>
<p>“Welcome to the Twins,” Lord Walder said after eating his piece of bread. “So this time the King in the North comes here himself, instead of sending his mother forward, heh.”</p>
<p>“Lord Walder,” Robb said and stepped forward. “My mother brokered an alliance between our great houses and you kept your promise, by allowing us to cross your bridge and have your men fight by our side. Now it is time that we repay our part of the agreement. I am here to marry one of your daughters.”</p>
<p>“Aye, but there was more, heh. Your mother also offered your sister and you agreed, but I heard that she is nowhere to be found and mostly dead, heh?”</p>
<p>“That’s true, unfortunately, but instead Lord Edmure agreed to marry one of your daughters as well and my mother and I also agreed that my younger brothers will marry daughters of you as well.”</p>
<p>“I know, heh, I was the one who demanded it. Don’t think I am stupid just because I am old,” Lord Frey said and Sansa thought that she had never met anyone more disrespectful.</p>
<p>“Of course, my lord,” Robb said. “Anyway, when do we met the daughters, you have chosen for us?”</p>
<p>“You will meet them soon enough at the wedding,” Frey said crudely. “First you will decide which girls you will take with you when you leave.”</p>
<p>He gestured and a bunch of girls and younger and elder women came forward and stood in a half-circle.</p>
<p>“This is Arwyn, my daughter. My daughter Walda, my daughter Derwa, my daughter Waldra. My eldest granddaughters Ginia and Neila.</p>
<p>Sansa felt bad for them. Some of them looked very much like their father or grandfather.</p>
<p>“Serra and Sarra, granddaughters, twins. You can have either. Or take both for all I care.”</p>
<p>Sansa felt her stomach turn and how low Lord Frey regarded them. Like he was trying to get rid of them like a pet that he was bored of.</p>
<p>“My granddaughter Marianne. My granddaughter...W-W-Wertha? Waldra? Waldina?”</p>
<p>“I'm Merry,” the girl said quietly.</p>
<p><strong>“</strong>Fine. And here's my youngest daughter Shirei, though she hasn't bled yet.”</p>
<p>Lord Frey looked smug at Robb.</p>
<p>“So, who will it be for your brothers?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Can we get some time to talk about it with my mother?” Robb asked.</p>
<p>“What is there to talk about, heh? Just say who you want or take them all with you and decide which one you keep and send the rest to the silent sisters, it’s all the same to me, heh.”</p>
<p>Robb seemed that he wanted to say something, but Lord Frey interrupted him.</p>
<p>“Fine, talk with your mother if you have to, in the meantime, I want to have a look at your sister…the one <em>ruined</em> by the Hound,” he said and focused his eyes trying to spot her and they searched over the gathered people until he saw Sandor and ultimately her next to him.</p>
<p>“There she is, heh. Blackfish step aside so I can get a look, heh,” Lord Frey said and licked his dry lips. “Your daughter is a beauty indeed Lady Catelyn, heh,” he said but her mother didn’t say anything obviously quietly whispering with Robb which of the Frey girls would be fitting for Bran and Rickon.</p>
<p>“Completely wasted on someone like the hound, heh,” Lord Frey said. “Tell me Hound was the she-wolf a tight fit, hehe?”</p>
<p>Sansa cast her eyes to the ground and felt her face heat up in embarrassment. She noticed though how Sandor’s hand tensed and slowly wandered to the hilt of his sword. Sansa’s hand touched his to make him stop and his hand relaxed again luckily.</p>
<p>“Lord Walder, you still talk about the King’s sister,” The Blackfish spoke up.</p>
<p>“Heh, you are right,” Lord Frey said smirking. “I didn’t want to insult anyone. A tragic story from what I heard. A maiden robbed of her <em>only</em> worth by a cruel king, heh. Luckily your brother is way more honorable and would <em>never</em> do that, hehe.”</p>
<p>Sansa saw some of the other Freys chuckled at that, but Sansa didn’t know what the reference was.</p>
<p>“Lord Frey, I think your daughter Shirei will make a good match for my brother Rickon and your granddaughter Merry for my brother Bran,” Robb said.</p>
<p>“The cripple? Well better than she can hope for,” Lord Frey said. “Fine, now that this matter is settled prepare for the wedding. My men already started to erect tents outside for your men, and we gather again in the sept when the bell ring. I have servants show you to your rooms, heh.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, my lord,” Robb said, but Sansa could hear the hidden anger at this whole scene that had just played out.</p>
<p>Lord Frey left the room with most of his family members. The two girls her mother and brother had chosen stayed and thanked Robb for chosen them and that they would make worthy wives.</p>
<p>“You alright, little bird?” Sandor asked and Sansa nodded and he turned to leave.</p>
<p>“Where are you going?” Sansa asked.</p>
<p>“Prepare my tent in the camp?” he asked confused.</p>
<p>“Sandor, it is my brother’s and uncle’s wedding. You are attending with me as my husband.”</p>
<p>“Ohh and I thought I wasn’t supposed to ever come close to you if I look back at the journey here,” he rasped.</p>
<p>A servant approached them.</p>
<p>“Lady Sansa?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“I shall show you to your rooms,” she said.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Sansa said kindly and followed the servant with Sandor a few steps behind her a soldier had joined them carrying a trunk with the few belongings she had.</p>
<p>The room they had been given was simple but would do for their stay. One window which allowed the sound of the river to enter the room and a relatively large bed, a dressing screen with a washbasin with hot water, a table with a candle, a pitcher and two cups, and one chair.</p>
<p>The soldier put down the trunk and left before the servant asked if they needed something and left after Sansa told her they didn’t need anything for now.</p>
<p>Sandor slumped down on their chair after the servant closed the door.</p>
<p>“I should have killed that wrinkly old piece of weasel shit for what he said in his hall,” Sandor rasped.</p>
<p>“I am glad you didn’t, we are only here for today and to answer what you said earlier; I had no hand in you not riding with me. My mother and brother made you ride at the end of the army and us have separated tents,” Sansa said. “I would rather have you ride at my side.”</p>
<p>Sandor only hummed as an answer.</p>
<p>Sansa sat down on the bed. It was softer than she had hoped for but at least better than the hard field bed every knight in her tent.</p>
<p>“It will still be hours till the ceremony begins,” he said. “I will tent to Stranger and then go to the bathhouse.”</p>
<p>“Aye, I will wash up too and then probably take a short nap. The day will still be long enough.”</p>
<p>“I fear so too,” he rasped. “See you later.”</p>
<p>And before Sansa could say something he had already left.</p>
<p>Sansa locked the door and started to unlace the dress that she had worn for most of the ride here from Seagard. She put it near the fire to dry it up since the last couple of days had been rainy and it had never completely dried the last days before she opened her trunk and took out the dress her mother had given her for today. It was a simple dress, but better than nothing.</p>
<p>She put it on the bed before she went to the washbasin and quickly washed away the dirt of the last few days. She then quickly brushed out her hair before she put on her new dress. Luckily, she could tie it up herself, so she didn’t have to call for a servant or her mother. She braided her hair before she laid down on the furs on the bed and it didn’t take long for her to fall asleep.</p>
<p>She woke up when the bells started to ring and as she opened her eyes she saw Sandor sitting on the chair at the table with his head resting on his hand. His eyes were closed and he had seemingly slept as well, but now was stirring at the sound of the bells.</p>
<p>“Sandor, why didn’t you come to bed if you wanted to nap?” Sansa asked getting up from the bed.</p>
<p>Sandor rubbed his face with his hand and Sansa saw that he wore a new tunic, that someone had given him.</p>
<p>“When I returned you slept so peacefully little bird, I didn’t want to disturb you,” he said. “I think we should go, so we aren’t too late.”</p>
<p>“You are right,” she said and he offered her his arm and she linked her arm with his before they left the room.</p>
<p>Sansa thought her husband looked good in that new tunic. He had covered up the burned side of his face as well as possible by combing his hair to the side. Sansa sensed that most of his distaste for public events like this came from people starring at his face during these events. Sansa would make sure that everyone saw that she wasn’t disgusted by them.</p>
<p>As they entered the sept about half of the guests were already present Sansa estimated. Robb and Edmure were already waiting with the septon. From what Sansa saw the Northmen had their place on the right side of the aisle, while the members of house Frey on the left. The Riverlords spread on both sides of the aisle, but mostly on the right due to the number of Freys in the sept.</p>
<p>Sansa and Sandor had their place next to her mother in the first row and waited until the ceremony started.</p>
<p>Sansa couldn’t deny that she was pretty curious who her new sister-in-law would be and if Lord Frey had chosen an ugly daughter of his for her brother. Sandor seemed to think the same because leaned down to her to whisper into her ear.</p>
<p>“Let’s see if your brother’s wife will be a beauty or a Frey,” he whispered and Sansa had to chuckle, earning her an irritated glance of her mother.</p>
<p>Lord Frey finally appeared leading the two brides on each of his arms. Sansa couldn’t see their faces due to their bridal veils.</p>
<p>They stopped a few feet away from Robb and Edmure and Lord Frey revealed the faces of the brides.</p>
<p>“This is my granddaughter Freya Lord Edmure, heh,” Lord Frey said. “And this is my daughter Roslin.”</p>
<p>Sansa was surprised. The two brides were pretty girls and didn’t show any of the typical Frey features.</p>
<p>Lord Frey took his place between the other members of his house and the septon started with the ceremony.</p>
<p>As her brother and uncle were speaking their vows in the eyes of the Seven, Sansa had to think of how she had imagined her own wedding to be and how it had played out in reality.</p>
<p><em>Could have been worse, </em>Sansa thought<em>. I could have ended up married to a Frey</em>.</p>
<p>Robb and Edmure finally kissed their brides and the gathered people started to applaud and Sansa clapped her hands as well.</p>
<p>Robb and Edmure led their now wives on their arms out of the sept and into the great hall where tables had been placed for the guests in several rows towards the high table, where Robb and Edmure sat left and right of Lord Frey.</p>
<p>Servants brought food and drink and the celebration began. They had their table in the third row, which still gave them a good view of the grooms and brides and yet gave them also a little privacy, since every time the cups were raised, they didn’t have to get up as well.</p>
<p>Sansa knew it was wrong to feel like that but she wasn’t really in a celebratory mood today. Everything reminded her that Joffrey had turned the day she thought would be nicest into just another way to humiliate her. Robb and Edmure though seemed to be happy with the brides they had been given.</p>
<p>“You not hungry, little bird?” Sandor asked ripping her from her thoughts and she looked down at her plate. The food wasn’t exactly her taste and so she had barely eaten any of it.</p>
<p>“No, not really,” Sansa lied. She didn’t want to seem picky, by not eating what was served.</p>
<p>Lord Frey stood up and clapped to signal the musician playing on the gallery above to stop playing.</p>
<p>“The Septon has prayed his prayers, some words were said and Lord Edmure and King Robb have wrapped my daughter and granddaughter in their cloaks, heh,” he said. “But they are not yet man and wife. A sword needs a sheath.”</p>
<p>Many in the hall were laughing, but Sansa didn’t think this a funny matter.</p>
<p>“And a wedding needs a bedding,” he continued.</p>
<p>The hall erupted in cheers and several men stood up taking Roslin and Freya on their shoulders, while the ones who had stayed in the hall were knocking on their tables.</p>
<p>“To bed! To bed! To bed!” the sitting people were cheering and Sansa saw how parts of one of the brides clothing went flying even before they had left the hall. In the meantime, Robb and Edmure were dragged out of the hall by women of house Frey and the daughters of Maege Mormont.</p>
<p>Sansa had never witnessed a bedding ceremony and she had always thought it a mysterious, yet a magical moment, but seeing it first hand she was glad that she didn’t have one like at her wedding.</p>
<p>She estimated that half the guests had left to participate in the bedding ceremony and that made Sansa notice how people were looking at her and Sandor from time to time and then whispering with other people, probably talking about them. She had already noticed this earlier in the sept and when they had been on the way to the great hall after the ceremony.</p>
<p>“Does it bother you?” Sandor asked quietly.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” she asked.</p>
<p>“That they talk about us behind our backs or when they think we aren’t looking,” he rasped quietly.</p>
<p>“More than I want to admit, because it means Joffrey’s plan was successful, he intended by marrying us. But the talk itself isn’t much different from the talking in King’s Landing, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“That’s true. In King’s Landing, everybody was talking about everyone behind their backs.”</p>
<p>“Some things never change I guess,” she said.</p>
<p>“Aye,” he said and looked around. “You want to leave?”</p>
<p>“Sure, I guess most of the celebration is over anyway in here. The remaining people will most likely just drink for most of the night, while Robb and Edmure…well you know,” she added and felt herself blush a little.</p>
<p>It seemed the wine she had drunk had made her tongue bolder.</p>
<p>They left the hall without telling anyone. Sansa had seen her mother in deep talk with her uncle Brynden, but Sansa didn’t want to tell her she was leaving with Sandor. She didn’t want her mother to find another reason why suddenly she couldn’t stay with Sandor in a room.</p>
<p>Instead of going to their room, Sandor headed in the other direction.</p>
<p>“Where are you going, our room is the other way,” Sansa said.</p>
<p>“Just a short detour.”</p>
<p>Sansa followed him and he led them to the kitchen. There weren’t many people in the kitchen anymore. Just a few servants keep getting new pitchers of wine and ale, while some kitchen boys cleaned pods and plates. Nothing was cooked anymore and nobody questioned why they were here. Sandor handed her a loaf of bread and a pod with butter before took a pitcher of wine and a plate with ham.</p>
<p>They left the kitchen and returned to their room. While Sansa closed the door, Sandor put down the pitcher and the plate on the table. A servant had already lit the fireplace and Sandor ignited the candle.</p>
<p>“Sit down and eat, I know you are hungry,” he rasped. “You barely ate anything earlier.”</p>
<p>Sansa put down the bread and the butter on the table.</p>
<p>“I am. I didn’t want to sound picky earlier. The food wasn’t exactly my taste,” she explained.</p>
<p>“Mine neither.”</p>
<p>“Then sit down and eat with me,” she suggested. “It is enough for both of us.”</p>
<p>“Eat first and I’ll eat what is left.”</p>
<p>“No, you sit down and eat with me,” she insisted.</p>
<p>“Alright, alright,” he rasped and carried the table over to the bed so she could sit on the soft bed, while he took the hard chair.</p>
<p>He broke the bread into smaller pieces, while Sansa poured them both a cup of wine.</p>
<p>Sandor handed her a piece of bread and she took it from his hand with a small smile, before she put some butter on it and some slices of ham.</p>
<p>Sansa took a large bite and hummed at how much better this was compared to the dishes earlier. Sandor chuckled taking a sip of his cup.</p>
<p>“What’s so funny?” Sansa asked amused.</p>
<p>“That you just devour that bread like a wolf,” he said.</p>
<p>“Sorry if that wasn’t ladylike,” she said blushing.</p>
<p>“No need to be sorry. It is good that you let out the wolf sometimes.”</p>
<p>“I missed you,” Sansa said. “And I mean what I said earlier. I have no idea why mother and Robb kept us separated.”</p>
<p>“Tell me, little bird, why did you choose to stay married to me? You could have been free of me and married some buggering lordling or knight,” he said. “Your brother or any other Lord of the North would have been more than happy to take my head.”</p>
<p>“I would never have allowed that,” she said. “You were my only friend in King’s Landing besides Shae.”</p>
<p>“You know she was the Imps whore, don’t you?”</p>
<p>“What?” she asked confused.</p>
<p>“The Imp brought her with him when he came to the city. She probably spied on you for him, while the other handmaidens spied for Cersei.”</p>
<p>“Even if Shae was a spy for Lord Tyrion, she was still nice to me.”</p>
<p>“I still don’t know what I’ve done to make you think I was your only friend.”</p>
<p>“I know you lied for me at Joffrey’s tourney when I spoke up for Dontos…”</p>
<p>“Drunken fool,” he rasped.</p>
<p>“And you saved me during the bread riots…”</p>
<p>“Ohh yes, I saved you from the mob…” he rasped and emptied his cup before refilling it. “Only to defile you a few weeks later…”</p>
<p>Sansa sighed.</p>
<p>“For the last time; you didn’t ‘defile’ me. Joffrey gave me a choice and you just fulfilled what I asked of you.”</p>
<p>“Call it as you want…you were given no choice in this…So now tell me in honest why am I alive, even if I deserve worse than death for what I’ve done?”</p>
<p>Sansa sat up straight on the bed.</p>
<p>“It’s pretty simple, Sandor,” she said. “I really don’t want you to die, because I mean what I said that you were my only friend in King’s Landing and also because it would have helped nobody if you die; If Robb had taken your head, I would be a widow and then what? Nobody would marry me and I mean nobody.”</p>
<p>She paused for a moment.</p>
<p>“I heard my mother and Robb talk about it. It seemed my only true value in this world was determined by my damn maidenhead…and without it, no one of rank wants to marry me. Even Lord Bolton refused to marry his bastard to me, which I am rather glad about thinking about it. Worse only because it was you that took my maidenhead, they see me as spoiled and ruined. So, if I had chosen not to stay married to you, I either had the choice to join the silent sisters or stay alone for the rest of my life with no family of my own. And I refuse to give Joffrey this victory. I want a family and I want children.”</p>
<p>“I see,” Sandor said. “It was a choice that wasn’t really a choice.”</p>
<p>“Yes, still, the longer I thought about it the more I realized that I wouldn’t get anything from regretting what could have been if Joffrey hadn’t done what he has done, especially when I heard that Robb had already intended to marry me off to a Frey, to get out of his marriage agreement for some reason.”</p>
<p>“I bet he isn’t regretting that he didn’t get out right now,” Sandor said smirking.</p>
<p>“You are likely right,” Sansa chuckled. “And now we are here and I must say I’d rather stay married to you, a man that I think decent and feel has some sympathy for me, than a highborn that doesn’t care for me and would only marry me for my bloodline and still think me worthless.”</p>
<p>“I never thought I would be in this situation,” Sandor rasped.</p>
<p>“What situation?”</p>
<p>“Being married,” he dryly said and Sansa had to laugh.</p>
<p>“You have two sides, Sandor,” she said. “The one you show the world, the grumpy, cynical Hound on one side and a kind, charming side that always calls me little bird. And I feel I am the only one you show that side too.”</p>
<p>“That might be right.”</p>
<p>“I want this side as my husband and I want to get to know that side better,” she explained. “I know this whole marriage is something that you didn’t choose as well, but I hope we can make this marriage work and maybe even develop more than just mutual respect for each other.”</p>
<p>“Aye I might had no say how this marriage came to be, but being married to you is better than anything I could ever hope for, little bird,” he rasped. “Because you are smart, even if people keep saying the opposite and I think you the most beautiful woman I have ever known.”</p>
<p>Sansa blushed. She hadn’t expected these words from him.</p>
<p>“You think me beautiful? And smart?” she asked shyly.</p>
<p>“Aye.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” she said smiling. The thought that Sandor felt this way about her made her heart beat quicker.</p>
<p>They continued to eat and Sandor refilled her cup.</p>
<p>“Can I ask you something?” Sansa asked.</p>
<p>“Sure,” he said.</p>
<p>“Did you notice how ironic Lord Frey said that Robb would never do something like Joffrey?”</p>
<p>“I did.”</p>
<p>“Do you know what he meant by that?”</p>
<p>“Not sure, but I heard things from the soldiers. Probably gossip.”</p>
<p>“Please tell me,” Sansa urged him.</p>
<p>“Apparently your brother bedded the maidenly daughter of Lord of the Westerlands after he took their castle. The soldier swore your brother had promised her to marry her to keep her reputation intact, but then decided to marry the Frey daughter instead after you returned leaving that girl with nothing…no idea if it is true or not,” he said.</p>
<p><em>So that’s the mistake Robb talked about</em>, Sansa thought.</p>
<p>“It is true. I don’t know her, but her name is Jeyne. I know Robb tried to marry me to a Frey to get out of the deal, but with us married…doesn’t matter.”</p>
<p>“That makes your brother’s talk about bad Joffrey is for marrying you to me pretty hypocritical don’t you think?” he rasped.</p>
<p>“Yes…but I guess this is just how the world is going. Men can do as they like, but if a woman loses her maidenhead it’s the end for all her ambition,” Sansa said frustrated.</p>
<p>Sansa suddenly felt her heart sink. She had overheard a few servants in King’s Landing talking about Sandor’s visits to brothels.</p>
<p>“Do…do I have to expect to hear you visit other women, whores, or someone else?” she asked her insecurity audible in her voice.</p>
<p>“Never…I would never do that to you, little bird, and not just because your brother said he would kill me for it. I will not bring shame to you.”</p>
<p>Sansa could hear that he meant it.</p>
<p>“Alright, because I won’t cheat on you either.”</p>
<p>She saw that Sandor gave her one of his rare smiles because her words obviously meant a big deal to him.</p>
<p>Sansa yawned and she slowly but surely felt the exhaustion of today and the journey take over.</p>
<p>“It’s getting late. We should go to bed,” she suggested.</p>
<p>“Aye, it was a long day,” he said and carried the table back to where it had stood.</p>
<p>“You can have the bed and I take the chair like earlier,” he said.</p>
<p>“No, the bed is large enough for both of us, and as husband your place it at my side,” she said kindly.</p>
<p>“You sure?” he asked. “I wouldn’t mind to…”</p>
<p>“Yes, I am sure,” she said as she got her nightgown out of the trunk and went behind the dressing screen.</p>
<p>She quickly started to undress behind it. The dressing screen wasn’t that high and so she was able to get a peek at Sandor undressing to his small clothes.</p>
<p>Sansa knew he was strong, but seeing his body like that was something different. Broad shoulders and well-defined arms and legs…and not to forget his chest hair continuing down to the hem of his small clothes in a trail of black hair.</p>
<p><em>He looks like the warrior himself</em>, Sansa thought as she finally had unlaced her dress and got rid of her shift and socks after letting the dress fall to the ground. She put on her nightgown and stepped out of the dressing screen.</p>
<p>Sandor had already gotten under the furs and watched her as she quickly loosened her braids and gave her hair a quick brush before she also got under the furs after blowing out the candle.</p>
<p>For a moment they just laid next to each other in silence.</p>
<p>“This is strange, isn’t it?” Sandor rasped.</p>
<p>“Yes…” she said. “Would…would you like me to do something?” she asked.</p>
<p>“No…can I do something <em>for</em> you?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Maybe…maybe you could hold me,” she said shyly.</p>
<p>“Alright,” he rasped and he slowly embraced her with his strong arms.</p>
<p>“And maybe…” she started and already felt her face blush. She was glad that he couldn’t see her face now that the candle was out. “…you could kiss me. We only kissed in the sept once…and maybe we could make this our real first kiss.”</p>
<p>Her face was on fire and her heart was beating like mad as she felt his face come closer and his breath close to her face.</p>
<p>“Alright, little bird,” he rasped, and then she already felt his lips brush against hers. At this moment everything that had happened lately was forgotten and she just felt happy.</p>
<p>“Happy now, little bird?” he asked after their lips parted.</p>
<p>“Yes…” she hummed and he held her a little closer to his body, making her quickly drift off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Sandor IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had indeed left the Twins the next morning much to his delight. He hated the Twins and its inhabitants. Still, when he had woken up, he had thought that he had been still dreaming. Sansa snuggled up against his shoulder peacefully sleeping. He had not dared to disturb her sleep until she had awoken by herself.</p><p>Their talk last night had shown him that she indeed had the intent to stay married to him and he got the reason behind it, that she didn’t really have a choice in this and that staying married to him at least prevented more talk and shame to her character. And what Sandor had even surprised him more was that she had said she wanted children with him. The thought seemed strange to him. Children…he never expected to have any family and he was pretty sure he wouldn’t be a good father, but at least he was definitely sure that Sansa would be a good mother.</p><p>After Sansa had woken up, they had quickly dressed and as Sansa suggested they go to the great hall and break their fast with the other’s Sandor had instead gone to the stables to prepare Stranger. If he didn’t tend to him no one would, since he liked to bite off fingers of people he didn’t know.</p><p>Sandor felt Sansa was mildly annoyed that he wasn’t joining her to break their fast, but he thought it would be for the better. He had no idea how her mother would react since he felt she wasn’t aware that they had shared a room.</p><p>He was glad that he saw the stables were mostly empty besides two stables boys tending to other horses. He went to Stranger’s box and his old companion noticed him immediately and he lightly scratched his stallion behind his ear as greeting. He gave his horse a good brush before he put on his saddle and gave him some fresh food.</p><p>In the meantime, a few more men had arrived starting to prepare either their horses or the horses of their lords. Sandor decided to take his leave and maybe he got the chance to get something to eat for himself in the kitchen.</p><p>“You are the one they call the Hound, aren’t you?” one of the men said stopping him as he passed by.</p><p>“Who wants to know that?” Sandor asked and turned to the one who had spoken. The man was wearing the leather armor found at many Stark men, so he was sure that it was one of Winterfell’s soldiers.</p><p>“I am Aberdolf, Aberdolf Strongbeard. I am one of Robb Stark's men. I already served his father…and well your wife’s. Good to see such a well-known warrior join our ranks,” he said grinning and Sandor couldn’t guess if that soldier just mocked him or if he honestly thought it great that he was coming with them north.</p><p>Sandor decided just to nod as answer and leave the stables and go to the kitchen. He was indeed able to get at least some bread in the kitchen and not soon after the whole castle was in turmoil as the guests prepared their departure. The Riverlords were returning to their castles and the largest part of their journey north was about to start.</p><p>Sansa finally stepped out from the keep with her mother, brother, and a handful of Lords. Robb’s young wife was at his side. The other two Frey girls that were coming with them a few steps behind them with servants carrying chests with what Sandor thought were their dowry.</p><p><em>Chests full over silver</em>, Sandor thought. While the Twins and most of the Frey’s were in a sorry state from their appearance it was well known that Lord Frey was still one of the richest men in Westeros and some even said that he was most likely the richest man after Tywin Lannister and Mace Tyrell. Everybody who crossed the bridge had to pay their toll and old Lord Frey was getting his share of everybody who crossed his bridge.</p><p><em>At least house Stark was getting a lot of coin through these marriages</em>, Sandor thought further. The only question was if it was worth that a whole branch of House Stark might inherit the Frey look, but that only slightly amused Sandor.</p><p>“Clegane, you and Lord Umber take the rearguard again,” Robb said as he wanted to mount his horse.</p><p>“No, he is riding at my side,” Sansa threw in.</p><p>“Sansa, your brother has decided,” Lady Catelyn said.</p><p>“No, he is my husband and his side is at my side,” Sansa argued.</p><p>Robb walked over to Sansa and he saw that they were having a short yet intense exchange of whispers looking over to him a few times.</p><p>“Alright, good, have your will,” Robb said annoyed. “Let’s ride.”</p><p>Sandor was slightly taken aback that she had so public stood up for them against her brother.</p><p>Sansa walked over to him. A soldier brought over her mare.</p><p>“You are riding at my side and no separate tents anymore,” Sansa said and Sandor nodded. “Can you help me?” she asked and he helped her to mount her horse before he mounted his stallion.</p><p>Robb mounted his horse after kissing Roslyn. Roslyn would ride with the other two Frey girls in a carriage. Robb Stark’s wolf went ahead over the bridge to the other side followed by his master. Lady Catelyn followed behind with the guard before he and Sansa followed them, while Lord Edmure and the Riverlords left the other way out of the castle to return to Riverrun and their other castles.</p><p>“Wouldn’t you also rather like to ride in the carriage?” he asked her. “After all they are probably a better company during that journey than I am.”</p><p>“Nonsense,” Sansa said sweetly. “I know how boring this ride can be in a carriage, so I’d rather be here at your side.”</p><p>“What did you tell your brother to allow me at your side?” he asked curiously.</p><p>“I just told him that the slightest thing he could do for me after <em>not</em> exchanging the Kingslayer for me, was to stop this public humiliation of keeping you away from me,” she said sweetly smiling.</p><p>“The little bird has talons,” he rasped.</p><p>“Aye and sometimes I have to sharpen them.”</p><p>Sandor chuckled and now slightly looked more forward to the long journey ahead.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p> </p><p>This excitement had quickly faded away though with every night he and Sansa had the ‘<em>pleasure’</em> to listen to her brother’s efforts to get his wife with child from the tent next to theirs.</p><p>Sandor had soon enough wished to be part of the rearguard again having his tent between the other men in the camp if it had meant that he didn’t have to hear this.</p><p>They had nearly reached the border to the Neck and had made camp earlier before they would start to pass through the Neck in the hope to get to Moat Cailin soon.</p><p>He was sharing his tent with Sansa and she had insisted to share the small field bed even though Sandor had again suggested that he could sleep on the ground.</p><p>“Ohh Robb...yes…yes…more…” they heard muffled from the other tent.</p><p>Sansa was snuggled up to his side and Sandor groaned in annoyance at the sounds they witnessed. They had already heard this three times this night.</p><p>“Does your brother ever intent to sleep?” he asked and Sansa groaned as answer herself.</p><p>“I don’t know. Even if he has to bed her every night, I don’t see why she has to make these sounds all the time…” Sansa said in her innocence.</p><p>Sandor chuckled and Sansa frowned at him.</p><p>“Little bird, still so innocent. It means that Roslyn is pleasured by your brother's doings,” he explained.</p><p>“But…but I thought,” Sansa started and Sandor could already imagine how blushed her face must be right now even in the dark tent. “I thought the bedding only brought pleasure to the man and that’s why he is so eager to do it,” she whispered.</p><p>“It can be nice for the woman as well,” he rasped quietly. “A lot to be honest. If we had more privacy and time in King’s Landing, I would have tried to make it nice for you as well.”</p><p>“You mean a woman can feel as much pleasure from it as the man?”</p><p>“Even more, as far as I heard.”</p><p>“Can you show me?” she asked with a hint of curiosity in her voice.</p><p>“I won’t bed you on this sorry excuse for a bed, little bird,” he rasped and he saw her shoulders sink a little in disappointment. “But…if you trust me, I can still try to show you.”</p><p>“I trust you,” she whispered.</p><p>“Alright.”</p><p>“You need to tell me what to do,” she said.</p><p>“You don’t have to do anything and just close your eyes and relax,” he softly rasped against her ear.</p><p>“Alright,” she said and closed her eyes. Her back was against his front and he swiped away her hair to expose her neck to him which he started to pepper with a few kisses making her breath hitch.</p><p><em>Good start</em>, Sandor thought as he gently stroked over her chest with his right hand making her nipple stiffening underneath the nightgown she was wearing. His fingers teased the small visible peaks through the fabric and Sansa bit her lower lip.</p><p>“You like that?” he asked and she nodded humming.</p><p>His right hand left her chest and wandered over her belly down to her legs until he reached the hem of the nightgown, letting his hand wander up again underneath it. His fingertips ghosted over the soft skin on the inside of her legs until he reached the hem of her small clothes.</p><p>He again kissed her neck as his hand was tracing the hem of her small clothes. Sansa’s left hand found his left hand and their fingers intervened as his hand slowly wandered into her small clothes.</p><p>Sandor let his fingers slowly travel through her soft curls until he felt the moistness of her folds underneath his fingertips.</p><p>He had only pleasured a woman once with his hand and that had been whore in Lannisport all the years ago that had made him a man. She had taught him everything he knew about bringing pleasure to a woman. It wasn’t much but it had been enough to make some whores have him again despite his looks. He tried to remember what he had learned and started to tease her entrance with his index causing his wife to shiver lightly in excitement.</p><p>He continued to spread her wetness over his fingers while brushing his thumb over her pearl making soft moans escape Sansa’s mouth. He carefully slid into her with his index before adding his middle finger caressing her inner walls while continuing his efforts with his thumb and it didn’t take long for Sansa to find her completion burying her face in the pillow moaning softly with shivering legs. He carefully removed his hand from her lady bits and peppered her neck with a few additional kisses.</p><p>“I didn’t expect that it could feel this way,” she whispered giggling quietly. “That was indeed…pleasurable.”</p><p>“I guess your septa never told you anything about it,” he said amused.</p><p>“She didn’t tell me anything, besides not touching myself down there,” she said.</p><p>“Well, now you know what all the fuss is about,” he said tugging her in a little more as she yawned.</p><p>“Is it normal that I feel so spent right now?” she asked.</p><p>“Aye, we might try to catch some sleep before your brother thinks he has to continue,” he said and Sansa chuckled already falling asleep in his arms.</p><p>Sandor closed his eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep happy with himself that had been able to satisfy his little bird.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p> </p><p>As soon as they reached the other side of the Neck they were greeted by fresh summer snow and cold wind. While he noticed that Sansa seemed to enjoy the feeling of the weather of her homeland around her Sandor hated it.</p><p>Snow and cold weather always reminded him of the winters he had spent in Clegane keep and later in Casterly Rock’s barracks. Cold nights in which he had shivered so hard that he had thought that he wouldn’t see the next day.</p><p>When he had been traveling to Winterfell with King Robert, he had stayed in soldier barracks and had already frozen during the few nights they had spent there. And that had been during summer…he didn’t much look forward to how cold it would be in real winter.</p><p>Luckily the weather had turned warmer again and for the rest of their journey they didn’t get any snow and he was relieved when Winterfell finally appeared on the horizon. This long journey finally came to an end.</p><p>The return to Winterfell was smaller than he had expected. In the South, it was common that the return of the Lord was an event where every one of the castle staff and soldiers attended.</p><p>Most of the northern army had already departed the royal host to return to their own lands and even of the main host, most soldiers had already left for their own farms and villages.</p><p>As they rode into the courtyard, they were only awaited by the old Maester and an old soldier with a braided beard, next to the two youngest Starklings. The older one was carried by the huge simple mind.</p><p>Sandor had nearly forgotten that Sansa's brother had been made a cripple through his accident.</p><p>King Robb got off his horse and helped Roslyn who had ridden the last day of the journey instead of traveling in the carriage off her horse. Lady Stark was getting off hers and ran to her boys.</p><p>“My dear boys!” she said excitedly and hugged their boys with more emotion than he had thought Lady Stark would show in public.</p><p>The rest of the welcoming back turned out a little awkward. The two other Frey girls that had traveled with them were introduced to Sansa’s brothers after Robb had introduced his wife to them. Rickon ran back inside the keep saying he didn’t want to marry anyone leaving Shirei Frey standing there awkwardly and Merry Frey seemed to be upset because she obviously hadn’t expected Bran to be this kind of cripple. She had probably hoped for just something like a limp.</p><p>The awkwardness of the situation peaked though as Robb told the Maester and Ser Rodrik that he was Sansa’s husband.</p><p>While the Maester welcomed him kindly the old knight seemed to be more reserved.</p><p>While Robb went with the Maester and the old knight went away with Bran for his archer practice, Lady Catelyn and Roslyn took the two upset future Stark brides inside to calm them down. Sansa’s mother asked her if she wanted to join but his wife reused saying she would rather first show her husband to their rooms.</p><p>Lady Catelyn just nodded and left with her current and future in-laws.</p><p>“That was just as awkward as I expected,” Sandor rasped and Sansa agreed.</p><p>“Yes, I should see to Merry and Shirei later and tell them that my brothers were good lads. Must be hard for them to be here so far away from home.”</p><p>“Aye, you might.”</p><p>“Shall I show you my…now our rooms?” she asked.</p><p>“Sure, but first I need to tend to Stranger. He doesn’t like other people,” he said.</p><p>“Well, then I’ll come with you,” she said and they went to the stables.</p><p>“Who is the old knight?” he asked.</p><p>“That’s Ser Rodrik. He is the Master at Arms and oversees the training of the new recruits and the guardsmen. He was the uncle of my father head of the guard.”</p><p>“I see.” He faintly remembered the relatively young man commanding Lord Starks guards in King’s Landing.</p><p>“And the Maester’s name is Luwin. He already served my grandfather and knows all of us since we were born,” she explained further.</p><p>“Is he a good man or a disgusting old man like Pycelle?” he asked. If he was anything like Pycelle he would make sure that Sansa was never alone with him.</p><p>“No, he is a good man,” she said. “And he doesn’t tell anybody anything you tell him.”</p><p>“That’s good. With Pycelle you could always be sure that someone else would hear about anything you told him.”</p><p>Sandor led Stranger to an empty box and gave him a good brush after taking off his saddle and horse blanket. Much to his surprise, he saw how Stranger accepted a carrot out of Sansa’s hand, and instead of just snapping for it like he usually did if someone else but him gave it to his horse, the giant stallion gently took it out of her hand.</p><p>After he was done, they left the stables and Sansa lead the way to their room. He noticed how curious all inhabitants of the castle looked at them, but still nodded in respect.</p><p>As they reached the room and opened the door and the chest she had brought with her from Riverrun had already been placed at the foot side of the bed. The rest of the room was empty, besides a dressing table with a mirror and a washbasin.</p><p>Sansa sighed.</p><p>“Well, this was my room I spent my childhood in,” she explained. “Of course, all my belongings I held dear are gone. I took most of them with me south…”</p><p>She turned to him.</p><p>“At least this gives us the chance to decorate the room to our taste,” she said with a kind smile.</p><p>“I am sure you will make it cozy,” he said. “And let’s not forget that your brother might give us land someday.”</p><p><em>If he doesn’t decide all of sudden to get rid of me if some better match for Sansa happens</em>, he thought.</p><p>“Yes, but I think that will not happen too soon. My brother and mother are still not too fond of you,” she said.</p><p>“You think so? He asked ironically. “I thought I was their favorite in law.”</p><p>Sansa chuckled.</p><p>“It could be worse than staying in Winterfell for some time. At least during winter, we will not freeze,” she said and took his hand and placed it on the wall.</p><p>“It’s warm?! Sandor declared surprised.</p><p>“Yes, Bran the Builder was smart. Many walls are heated through warm water running inside the walls.”</p><p>“Amazing,” he rasped and couldn’t get enough of the warmth the wall was giving his hands.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p> </p><p>The first dinner in his new home was a relatively relaxed affair. Before dinner he had gone to the bathhouse and Sansa had gotten a bath in their room. Dinner was served in the great hall and much to his surprise while they dined at the high table, many other inhabitants of the castle at the dinner with them in the hall. The North was very different compared to the South in this regard.</p><p>During dinner, Bran and Rickon kept asking him questions if he was a knight and how he married Sansa and how he had gotten his burns. Sandor considered telling them the truth, but instead, he quickly thought about a story of how he had once fought against a dragon.</p><p>Sansa’s two younger brothers were stunned about the story and Sansa gave him a tiny nod, that it was good he had lied.</p><p>As he spooned up his thick stew, he felt like Lady Catelyn and Robb were watching him closely for every mistake he might do during dinner. Sansa tried to lighten up the atmosphere, by telling Merry and Shirei of the many nice places in the castle and the hot springs in the godswood.</p><p>After dinner, they all departed for the night. The long journey had taken its toll on them and Sandor was glad to finally sleep in a real bed again.</p><p>As they returned to their room a servant had already made a fire in the fireplace making the room temperature even cozier.</p><p>Sandor got rid of his clothes and got under the furs, as Sansa was changing her dress for her nightgown before starting to brush out her hair at her dressing table.</p><p>“You know this is the first night we spent together in a proper bed since leaving King’s Landing, don’t you?” Sansa said.</p><p>“It is indeed.”</p><p>“That means this night is something special…” she said.</p><p>“What do you want to say?” he asked smirking and saw his wife blush. He realized that Sansa had probably learned all her life that she wasn’t to speak out any desire she had and just obey her husband.</p><p>“Tell me what would make this night special?” he asked.</p><p>Sansa put down her brush and got up from her dressing table. She rubbed her arm with her hand underlining her nervosity at this moment.</p><p>“Well, this could be our true first night…” she said.</p><p>“You mean like our wedding night?” he asked and she blushed even more shyly nodding.</p><p>“I mean…we were robbed of that experience…and…and…well…you could show me what it would have been like if we didn’t have witnesses and time pressure.”</p><p>“You mean a proper bedding like in the stories of true knights?” he asked smirking.</p><p>“Don’t tease me…” she said.</p><p>“You are right,” he said. “You deserved to have a wedding night like in the stories. Come to bed and I’ll make this night something special for you.”</p><p>“<em>Us</em>,” she corrected him. “It should be something special for you as well.”</p><p>“It will be special enough for me because you are here,” he rasped as Sansa got under the furs. “Tell me if you like something in particular.”</p><p>“Well…you could start kissing me.”</p><p>And he did. He started to brush his lips against hers and he continued to kiss his way along her jawline until he reached her throat pepping her milky skin with kisses. Sansa hummed at the feeling.</p><p>“You want to get rid of your nightgown?” Sandor asked and Sansa didn’t hesitate to get it off.</p><p>Sandor had to swallow. This was the first time he actually had a clear look at her breasts and he felt himself harden in his small clothes at the sight. Sandor cupped her right breast with the palm of his hand gently massaging it while he continued to kiss his way to her chest.</p><p>He brushed his thumb over her nipple making it harden immediately before he replaced his thumb with his mouth. Sandor gently sucked on her breast before he drew circles around her nipple with his tongue.</p><p>Soft moans escaped Sansa’s mouth and her chest was lifting rhythmically.</p><p>His cock was so hard that he had to restrain himself from immediately burying himself inside her. He needed to do something he had often fantasized about.</p><p>He let go of her breasts and kissed his way slowly down her belly until he reached her small clothes.</p><p>“What are you doing?” she asked humming.</p><p>“Wait and see,” he said and kissed her mound through her small clothes. He could feel the dampness of her arousal on his lips and gently pulled down her small clothes throwing them aside.</p><p>He kissed the soft skin of her inner legs down to her private bits and he felt his balls tense up at the sight of private bits crowned by curls with a slightly darker red than her hair. Her nether lips around her entrance were glistering moist in the shine of light of the fireplace.</p><p>Before he reached her lady bits, he was already greeted by the musky scent of her arousal. He felt his heart speed up even more at the smell and he just wanted to take in the smell with a deep breath.</p><p>He started to slowly pepper her nether lips with slow kisses and he felt her squirm in excitement under him. Sandor used the tip of his tongue to tease her entrance and the taste was driving him mad in arousal. He not been this horny since the first time he had seen a naked woman.</p><p>He carefully used his thumb to pull back the skin covering her pearl and he slowly started to tease her nub with his tongue making Sansa’s breath hitch.</p><p>“Yes…yes…,” Sansa moaned. “Right there…please…don’t stop…”</p><p>And Sandor continued what he did until he felt her shake underneath him.</p><p>Sandor gave her folds a few additional kisses and he noticed how moist his beard was with her juices.</p><p>“Gods…” she said chucking licking her lips. “This was special indeed.”</p><p>Sandor sat up on the bed and Sansa took the sight of him in biting her lower lip. She placed her hand on his chest and the tips of her finger stroked down his torso and brushed over the bulge in his small clothes making his cock twitch. Sansa pulled her hand away in surprise making Sandor chuckle.</p><p>“Can…can I see it?” she asked curiously. Sandor realized that Sansa had probably never seen a cock before. For sure she had not seen his. She had only felt it once before.</p><p>“My what?” he asked her smirking. He loved how she blushed saying things her education taught her not to say.</p><p>“Well…your…your,” her face turned a few shades redder. “Your cock.”</p><p>Sandor slowly pulled down his small clothes watching her look at him curiously.</p><p>His cock finally sprang free and Sansa looked at it in fascination. Sandor looked down and he saw already a few drops of precum glister at his tip.</p><p>“Can I touch it?” she asked.</p><p>“Sure,” he said. “By the gods, I will definitely not stop you.”</p><p>Sandor's heart was beating so quickly that he thought it must bust right through his chest at any given moment. With Sansa, he felt like a green boy again.</p><p>Sansa’s fingers were brushing over his skin around his crotch slowly getting closer to his cock. Sandor closed his eyes to fully take in the feeling when she touches him for the first time, but he opened his eyes in surprise again as instead of her hand she felt her lips on his cock.</p><p>She was pressing some kisses along his length.</p><p>“I guess you weren’t expecting me to be brave enough to kiss you there,” she said smirking.</p><p>“Aye, that was a pleasant surprise,” he rasped.</p><p>He watched her in awe as she slowly wrapped her fingers around his length. Her fingers felt cool on his hot cock. She gave him a few testing strokes and looked up to him.</p><p>“Am I doing it right?” she asked.</p><p>“Gods…yes…”</p><p>His balls were already ready to burst and more precum leaked out of his cock.</p><p>“You are leaking,” she said fascinated, and used her thumb to spread his arousal around his tip making a shiver run down his spine at the feeling.</p><p>“That is my reaction to your beauty,” he moaned.</p><p>“Well, well,” she said and he gasped as he suddenly felt her lips around his length with her tongue circling his tip.</p><p>Sandor was speechless and the only sounds escaping him were incoherent grunts and moans as she sucked on his cock.</p><p>He wasn’t sure anymore if that was really happening or if he was dreaming. Of all the things he had ever dreamed of he had never expected this to happen for real.</p><p>Sansa let go of him.</p><p>“Was this good?” she asked.</p><p>“Incredible,” he rasped. His cock was painfully hard now and he desperately needed to find release.</p><p>He kissed Sansa and their respective tastes mixed as she lied down and he moved between her legs. He brushed his cock along her folds until he glided inside her.</p><p>Sandor had to focus not to finish immediately at the feeling of her warmth and wetness around his cock. He started to kiss her throat once more and slowly moved, but soon enough speed up. Sansa moaned softly into his ear her hands wandering over his skin.</p><p>He finally brought Sansa over the edge of her second peak and he only lasted a few seconds longer until he felt his balls tighten as he started to spill his seed deep in her womb with several powerful spurts. His legs were shaking as he collapsed on top of her. His balls felt like they were completely drained and he was trying to catch his breath. Pearls of sweat were running down his back as he finally rolled off her.</p><p>He looked over to Sansa. Her chest rose and fell as she tried to catch her breath. Her skin was shining sweaty and some of her hair was sticking to her forehead. Her mouth was curled into a smile as she stared at the ceiling.</p><p>“And little bird?” he asked. “Was that special enough?”</p><p>“It was incredible,” she said. “Just incredible.”</p><p>Sandor pulled the furs over them and Sansa snuggled up to him. They were both completely spent and he felt her soft breath on his damp skin as her fingers were slowly traveling through his chest hair until her hand came to rest over his heart.</p><p>At this moment he realized what his feelings for Sansa were.</p><p>He didn’t dare to speak the words but he was sure.</p><p>He <em>loved</em> her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>